The Candy Man
by charmed-sword
Summary: A new candy shop has opened in Kyoto, much to the delight of a certain Shinsengumi Captain. But something's up with that candy...
1. A New Candy Shop

Disclaimer: Peacemaker Kurogane belongs to Nanae Chrono.

Chapter One: A New Candy Shop

When Hijikata felt a prickly sensation that warned someone was in his room, he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. It wasn't the ki, for the intruder often masked his, nor was it any supernatural ability on his part. Simply put, there was just no _other _in the Shinsengumi who would dare do such a thing.

"_Souji_..." he mumbled irritably, drawing the blanket over his head in an attempt to shut out the unwanted presence. "Why do you do this every single _bloody _day? Can't you see that you irritate me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Instead of an apology, Hijikata received a giggle. Letting out a long suffering sigh, he cracked open one eye. Then the other. Annoyed grey orbs met bright violet ones, with the former narrowing into dangerous slits.

If that fazed First Unit Captain Souji Okita, he sure didn't show it. "Sorry Hijikata-san!" he chirped.

Hijikata glowered.

"But it's just such a beautiful morning, I couldn't bear for you to miss it!"

Souji walked towards the shoji and cheerfully slid it open.

Hijikata shut his eyes, turning over so the light wouldn't hit him. "Do you have to say that _every _time you wake me?" he responded through gritted teeth. "Surely with all that troublesome energy, you could come up with something new?"

"Well one of the key elements of brainwashing is repetition," answered Souji with a smile.

Hijikata glared. "You can't brainwash me, Souji. You just _can't_."

"Yet, Hijikata-san. _Yet_."

Hijikata snorted. "You think you can brainwash me into enjoying the mornings? And what's the benefit?"

Souji thought,_ feeling the healing power of nature! making a fresh start to your day! becoming less of an insufferable grump! _but could think of only one thing Hijikata would regard as a benefit.

"Hmmm...that means I would leave you alone."

Hijikata feigned shock. "You mean the pest will actually go away?"

"Come on! Stop being such a grouch. Think of how refreshing it would be! You could go for a stroll, smell the flowers, appreciate nature..."

"When your pig flies."

Okita pouted. "You're so mean!" He promptly slid the shoji shut. "And unimaginative." He plopped down on the tatami, mischievously adding, "No wonder your poetry's at a standstill."

Hijikata scowled. He was being incredibly tolerant, in his opinion. If it were Harada or Nagakura in Souji's place, their heads would already be rolling down the yard. Of course, that was why they were smart enough to stay away. But Souji on the other hand...

It dawned on him. Usually, Souji would be gone by now. He never persisted. Except for when...

The Fukuchou glared. "You want something. What is it?"

"You promise you won't yell?"

Hijikata's mind snapped to attention. What on earth could he want? he mused as he sat up, feeling decisively uneasy. He prayed it wasn't his poor haiku book. The last time Souji had the nerve to actually ask him for it, the Fukuchou had nearly skewered him. His patience was beginng to wear thin. He cleared his throat more forcefully and prepared to shout, "Souji, get the _hell_ out of my room!" But what came out was,

"Why?"

Definitely need to work on being tougher with him, Hijikata thought ruefully. I'm getting too soft, it's becoming a weakness. And he's so manipulative...How sad it was that the days of "Souji go do the souji buhahaha" were dead and gone.

Gods, how he missed those days.

Souji had on his most innocent look. "It's about a new candy shop that's opened up recently." Then, before Hijikata had the chance to respond, he added plaintively, "And I really really want to go."

Hijikata groaned. Why couldn't he just go and bother Kondou?

But Kondou was the earliest waker of them all. He was already gone by the time Souji woke up. _The smart bastard._

Annoyed by the lack of a reply, Souji snatched Hijikata's pipe off the table, and poked him. "Soooo? What do you say?"

Hijikata's eyes narrowed in warning as Souji raised the pipe again.

"You can do whatever the hell you want. Why should I care where you want to go?"

Souji rolled his eyes, lowering the pipe and putting it back. "_Because_."

He took a deep breath, then added matter-of-factly, "When you wake up a hundred years later, you're going to wonder where I am. You're going to see that I'm on patrol today. You're going to ask if I went. You're going to find out I've gone to a candy shop first. You're going to get mad. You're going to argue with Kondou, saying I should act more like a man. You're going to complain that the Shinsengumi are not taking things seriously enough. And consequently, you're going to try and pass some new rule ordering death for some new crime. And then I'll feel guilty." Souji finished calmly, placing his hands in his lap.

Hijikata gaped at him.

Souji leaned forward expectantly. "So what's your answer?"

"Just go," the Fukuchou answered grudgingly, choosing sleep over an argument. "But speaking of crimes, neglecting patrol duty is a serious off---."

"Wow, you mean it?" Souji interrupted cheerfully. "Thanks Hijikata-san!" He flung his arms around him. "You're the greatest!"

"Just leave already," Hijikata said gruffly. "And be careful."

Souji smiled as he stood up, straightening his yukata. "You don't have to worry about me. I _am_ the Captain of the First Squad after all."

"Yeah, but if you insist on walking around unarmed..."

"Stop worrying! I'll bring you some candy too." Souji hummed as he slid the screen shut.

"I don't eat brat food," the Vice Commander muttered to himself.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" came Souji's sing song voice from behind the screen, as he slipped into his geta.

Hijikata rolled his eyes, and went back to sleep.


	2. Morning of the Ichimuras

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Zero. Zilch. Squat. I do own one one thing though. My cardboard box. (pats box lovingly)

Chapter Two: Morning of the Ichimuras

"Taaatsu!" Tetsu whined as he reluctantly followed his older brother through the busy markets. "Why did _I _have to come with you?"

The redhead kicked at the pebbles in his path with great annoyance, wishing he was doing something else, like sparring with Shinpachi, or one of the other Shinsengumi members in their training halls.

It was something he wasn't allowed to do, considering he was supposed to be Hijikata's page and nothing else, but some of the guys--namely the Comedian trio--took pity on him, and invited him to spar. His pride wasn't wounded--he _had_ joined the Shinsengumi to become stronger. How could he become stronger if he couldn't practise swordsmanship with those who were the best at it?

Tetsu glanced at his brother, who was ignoring his question, and busy conversing with an old vendor over the price of radishes.

Obviously he doesn't want me sparring, he thought grumpily. Maybe that's why he dragged me here with him.

He tugged at the faded green of the man's yukata. "Taaatsu! Listen to me! I said, why did I have to come? I want to go back now ok! I'm going!"

Tatsu clutched at his spiky brown locks in exasperation, and grabbed Tetsu by the wrist, giving him a strict warning glance. He had decided this morning that taking his hyperactive younger brother grocery shopping with him would be a good way to keep him out of trouble. However, it seemed that Tetsu was only adding to his headache.

The headache _he_ caused! the Shinsengumi bookkepper thought to himself irritably as he put a small box of vegetables into Tetsu's arms, remembering the night before when Tetsu had repeatedly fallen out of his cupboard to squash him several times during the night.

"We're nearly finished," he muttered through clenched teeth, willing himself to be patient as he turned back to the vendor, a hard feat considering how sleep deprived he felt. "I just need to buy some tofu, and then we'll head back."

Tetsu sighed as he peered into the box, his face dropping in boredom.

He followed his brother to the tofu stall, and face faulted when he saw the queue. Oh man! This is gonna take ages! the fifteen year old thought in dismay, gazing up his serious looking brother, wondering how he managed to look so calm all the time.

Sighing, he put down the box, which was making his arms tired, when suddenly an idea came to him. A mischievous grin on his face, he reached down, grabbed some of the vegies, and began juggling them. A few little children watched him, giggling and clapping as they clung to their mother's kimonos.

Tetsu's grin widened, finally he was having some fun!

"TETSUNOSUKE ICHIMURA!"

Tatsu looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his sockets as he turned and glowered at his brother with an expression that could have turned him to stone. Tetsu very quickly and meekly put the vegetables back in their box as he reluctantly lifted it up again.

"Can't you stay still for one minute! Those are for eating, not for playing! How many times do I have to tell you!" Tatsu's voice was shrill, he was obviously not having an enjoyable morning. The women around them sympathised with the poor teenager, who clearly suffered the same plight as them, having to constantly deal with a trouble making child. The men just shook their heads, muttering about interrupted public peace.

"Alright, Tatsu..." the redhead muttered, face reddening as he wished his brother would lower his voice a little.

"_Eating_ not playing, damn it, Tetsu!"

"Fine," started Tetsu, looking annoyed as he shifted the box in his arms, "Can I eat one then?"

Tatsu stared at him.

"You just had breakfast," he replied, very very slowly as though he was going to implode at any moment. "Can you just keep still until I get the tofu? Is that too much to ask for?"

Tetsu was about to argue that it wasn't his fault he didn't enjoy grocery shopping as much as his brother did, when he spied a familiar figure on the other side of the street.

Is that... His eyes shone with relief. _It is! Yes! Now I can escape from Tatsu-nii!_

"Okita-san!" the teen exclaimed, waving his arms excitedly. "Okita-san, it's me, Tetsu!"

Fast as lightning he deposited the box into poor Tatsu's arms, before running across to meet the beaming First Unit Captain.

"Hi Tetsu-kun!" Souji greeted cheerfully, his long hair flowing behind him in the breeze. "You're up earlier than usual, aren't you?"

"Tell me about it!" grumbled Tetsu. "My brother woke me up and forced me to go grocery shopping with him." He jabbed a finger in said brother's direction, who was scowling at him.

Tetsu sighed, edging closer to his Shinsengumi friend. "Can I come with you instead?" He looked hopeful. "Pleeaaase?"

Souji glanced at the long suffering Tatsu, and laughed. "Your brother doesn't look happy." He waved. "Hi!"

Tatsu bowed his head, one hand held in front of his face in apology. "I'm sorry he is disturbing you!" he exclaimed wearily.

Souji waved his comment away. There's no need for you to apologise!" His violet eyes sparkled merrily. "Tetsu-kun can come with me if he wants!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Tetsu, punching a fist in the air.

Tatsu wilted.

"Don't worry!" Souji gave him a glowing smile. "I'll be sure to look after him for you."

I have a bad feeling about this, thought Tatsu as he clutched the vegetable box and watched the two disappear round the corner.


	3. Soujiro's Mean Elder Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane but...(sob) I wish I owned the pig.

Chapter Three: Soujiro's Mean Elder Brother

"So where are we going?" Tetsu asked excitedly as he followed on the Shinsengumi Captain's heels, paying no attention to his surroundings.

Despite it being early in the morning, people still bustled to and fro in the market place, usually in the hopes of purchasing things quickly. Tetsu was oblivious to the irritated stares of older people as he hurried past them, practically bouncing up and down in his delight.

"Come on Okita-san, tell me where we're going!"

"Careful!" Souji exclaimed, pulling the boy out of the way of an ill tempered looking ronin. "You don't want to get trampled on, now do you?"

"No," muttered Tetsu, glaring at the man's back as he slowed down. "I'm just so short, aren't I? Figures no one can see me."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Souji patted him on the shoulder. "You can't be grumpy for too long. Because look..." He pointed in the direction of a shop. "We're going to visit _that_ place!"

Tetsu squinted at the small building. "What's so special about it?" he asked glumly.

Souji looked positively delighted as he clapped his hands together. "It's a candy shop, Tetsu-kun!"

His red haired companion immediately cheered up. "Alright!" Tetsu grinned. "But I had no idea there was a candy store here!"

"Because it only opened recently," beamed Souji, as they made their way through the crowd. "It will probably have some new candies I've never tried before."

"Can I try some?" asked Tetsu hopefully as he trudged along.

"Of course, silly!"

The two stepped in through the open shoji, and almost immediately their expressions turned to awe and admiration. Tetsu exploded. "These look soooo yummy!" he exclaimed, excitedly pointing at the cherry candies on the nearest shelf, his mouth watering with longing. "We have to have some of those Okita-san!"

"And look at these!" gushed Souji, as he hovered over the main display, so overwhelmed that he couldn't decide what to pick. "They're the prettiest I've ever seen!"

A rumbling laugh interrupted them, and they turned in the direction of the counter. A kindly looking old man watching them, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It seems you boys are really enjoying my creations!"

"They're so intricate..." Souji breathed. "I've always thought of candies as works of art, and yours really prove it!"

"What words of praise," said the shopkeeper. "You make an old man blush." He put a hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture. Souji giggled. Tetsu was too busy ogling candy.

"You're funny," the First Unit captain commented, amused.

"The name's Takeshi," said the man. "And who are you?"

"Soujiro," came the distracted reply, as Souji bent down to examine the lotus shaped sweets on the lower shelf.

"And how old are you? Fifteen?"

"No," Souji answered politely, though most people would have been offended. "I'm twenty. But my friend here happens to be that age."

"Twenty eh?"

"Yep."

Hmmm...I think I'll take some of these flower ones! Oh and also the cherry ones Tetsu wants...and maybe some of these plum flavoured ones...Hijikata-san simply has to try some of these...they're even better than the usual candies I buy, so...

"Well, I'm pleased to see that young men like yourself still take the time to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Especially during these turbulent times."

Souji inclined his head, though he felt a little tense at the man's last sentence. If Takeshi liked to talk about politics, then he should probably get a move on. He really didn't want to know what the shopkeeper would say if he heard he was a Shinsengumi member. He had, of course, heard it all before. Souji hurriedly placed the bags of candy on the counter.

He tugged gently on Tetsu's collar, the boy was still staring dreamily at the shelves, seeming incapable of all verbal communication. It wasn't a surprise, after his parents died, Tatsu had struggled just to make ends meet. It had been so hard for them to afford things like pickled radishes and rice, let alone expensive treats like candy.

"Come on Tetsu-kun, we'd better be off or Hijikata-san will be cross with me."

"Okay..." said the boy reluctantly, still unable to tear his gaze from the displays.

"Who will be cross with you?" asked Takeshi, raising an eyebrow and looking amused as he calculated the price of their chosen candies.

"Er..my elder brother," Souji answered quickly, turning back to the man. "He doesn't share the same love for candy that I do."

Tetsu grinned. That was a more eloquent way of putting it.The fifteen year old just couldn't imagine the demon vice commander enjoying sweets the way Souji did. It would just be too weird anyway, he thought. Scary even.

"How unfortunate," the shopkeeper murmured, stroking his wispy beard.

"Tell me about it!" Souji complained. "He calls it 'brat food'!"

"Does he now?" Takeshi answered, as though this was a crime in itself.

"That's Toshi for you," Souji said sadly. "I've never seen him eat candy, not even once. I tried to mix it in with his food once, but he found out and scolded me."

Takeshi took the coins from Souji, and handed him the bags.

"Now just wait a moment Soujiro... from what you've said, I believe I have the perfect thing for this brother of yours."

He gave the young man a toothy grin, before heading for the back room. Tetsu hummed impatiently as they heard him rummaging about. He was anxious to start eating the sweets, he couldn't remember the last time he had tried one.

The old man finally returned with the smallest box in his hands. Tetsu blinked.

Souji looked dumbfounded. "Takeshi-san... what is it?"

"This," the shopkeepr began, his voice triumphant, "Will be enough to make that ungrateful man appreciate the joys of youth."

"Okayy.." Souji replied slowly. "And how much is it?"

"Free of charge, my boy!" the old man said heartily. "Just make sure he eats it, and no one else."

The Captain still looked confused, but took it nonetheless. "Thanks very much!" he said brightly, bowing his head.

Takeshi's eyes continued to twinkle as he watched them leave. "The pleasure's all mine."


	4. Hijikata And The Rainbow Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own this universe. I just like to play with it.

Chapter Four: Hijikata and the Rainbow Candy

The Fukuchou puffed away on his pipe, irritable as ever as he stared past the open shoji and into the vacant yard. He could hear the voices of men training in the halls, and the grunt of Souji's pig as he trotted about nearby, looking for his beloved Master.

He blew out smoke, and thought about what had just transpired.

His book keeper had returned from the markets fearful as hell. And after his explanation, Hijikata was _mad_ as hell. Not that he showed it in front of the elder Ichimura. That man looked like he was going to die of anxiety anyway, and he didn't want it to happen any time soon.Tatsunosuke really _was_ a good book keeper.

Hijikata fumed as he refilled his pipe, mentally ticking off the reasons the Ichimura brat was going to have his chores increased. First of all, he was _his _page, and therefore he should be serving him tea at this time, even if it was crappy tea.

And second of all, who gave the brat permission to go?

He angrily stuck his pipe back in his mouth.

"Fukuchou sir!"

Hjikata's eyes narrowed. He stood up just as Tetsu came barrelling into the room and flung himself at his feet. Hijikata raised an eyebrow. As he suspected, the boy's face was sticky from candy. "Brat. Where the hell have you been?"

Tetsu raised his head slightly. "Didn't Tatsu-nii tell yo-"

"Answer the damn question!" Hijikata growled.

The boy gulped as he quickly put his head down again. "Er...to a candy shop with Okita-san." His neck felt vulnerable, as though it were in danger of being beheaded. Hijikata kept smoking his pipe as he paced around the trembling Tetsu. He had on an expression of mock thoughtfulness.

"I see. And did it ever occur to you, that perhaps your Master would like some tea?"

"My Master?"

"Me, you idiot!" the man snapped, tobacco going everywhere. Tetsu resisted the urge to cough.

"Er, right! I'm sorry Fukuchou!"

He flattened himself as low as he could.

Then suddenly, Hijikata stopped and looked outside for a moment. His brow furrowed as he turned back to Tetsu.

"Where's Souji?"

Usually he would be in his room by now, babbling about the candy shop and so on. And Hijikata would feign disinterest, although really, it did make him relieved to see Okita happy.

The compound seemed too quiet. It wasn't normal.

"He's not talking to me." Tetsu said finally.

Hijikata stared at him suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. He's just depressed. I thought he might want to be alone..."

Hijikata looked incredulous. "W-what?" he sputtered. "_Souji's_ depressed?"

Were they really talking about the same person here?

Tetsu nodded gravely. " Yup..." He blinked. "Fukuchou?"

Hijikata was already gone.

A triumphant grin spread over Tetsu's face as he strolled out of the room.

o-o-o-o

Souji sat cross legged on the floor of his room, looking down at his hands and working on his depressed face. He had already sent Tetsu to initiate the first part of his plan, he wondered if it had worked out alright. A part of him was nagging-- What if Hijikata doesn't care? And he thought he might be very hurt indeed if he didn't...

But when Souji looked up and saw the familiar shadow urgently approaching, a smirk spread over his face.

Hijikata slid open the shoji, and then shut it behind him quietly. Souji continued staring at his hands as he heard the Fukuchou cautiously approach him.

"...Souji?"

It took every ounce of his energy to keep from giggling out loud. It really was strange hearing Hijikata so concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh. Fukuchou. I didn't expect you. Is there something you need sir?"

Hijikata's expression suggested that Souji had sprouted another neck. He peered hard at the young man, but Souji's face was unchanging from it's forlorn expression. And his voice...it sounded so proper. Hijikata had never heard Souji call him 'sir' before. He sat down with a great sigh.

"Tell me who upset you, and I'll put the bastard in his place."

Souji feigned surprise. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well the last time you were like this, it was because Harada kept calling you a girl."

Souji looked like he was about to strongly protest, but then he thought against it. "I'm not aware that anything's wrong," he answered calmly. "I was just about to get changed into my uniform. My unit is patrolling today, after all."

Hijikata rubbed his head as though he had a migraine, staring hard at the bags of candy in the corner.

"I sent you to a candy shop." He sounded annoyed. "And you haven't even touched any of it...you look like you've come from a funeral. Of course something's wrong. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Silence. Hijikata tried again.

"Did the shopkeeper say something to you?"

"No."

"Is there..." He cleared his throat, knowing full well he was risking his pride (which always seemed the case when it concerned Souji), "something I can do?" Anything to have him be his cheery self again. Heck, even _he_ was starting to feel depressed.

"Wellll...Now that you mention it..." Souji swiftly took out a tiny box, opened it, and held out a small rainbow coloured ball. "I want you to eat this," he said brightly.

Hijikata stared at him.

"It's a piece of the best candy ever!" Souji added encouragingly.

The Fukuchou raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll eat it?"

"Well, you said you'd do anything..." Souji pouted. "You made me upset by saying candy is brat food. 'Really _really _upset." he added for emphasis. "So..."

Hijikata sighed. _Why do I have the feeling I'm being blackmailed?_

"Fine," he grumbled as he reached for the sweet. "But this is the first and last time."

"Yayyy!"

o-o-o-o

Kondou hummed to himself as he went through the paperwork in his room.

It was turning out to be such a beautiful day...even doing paperwork seemed enjoyable. But then again, not much put the Commander in a bad mood. No, he was a pretty laid back sort of guy. He leaned against the wall, squinting at a particular letter written him by the Aizu clan. The usual monetary stuff... Kondoutook a deep breath of appreciation as he glanced out the open shoji, a broad smile on his rugged face.

The birds were chirping...the sun was shining...Souji was screaming...

Souji was screaming?

As fast as lightning, the Commander shot up, upsetting the table of documents, and grabbing his sword raced towards the Captain's room. _Don't tell me another snake got in there..._he thought as he slid open the shoji with such ferocity it nearly ripped off.

Kondou found himself blinking rapidly, sword still suspended in front of him. The sight that greeted him was so unbelievable he had to pinch himself. Hijikata was lying collapsed on the floor and Okita was beside him, looking visibly distraught as he repeatedly shook the Vice Commander.

"What happened?" Kondou asked, looking bewildered as he sheathed his sword.

A tear rolled down Souji's cheek. "It's all my fault!" he wailed. "I gave him candy!"

Kondou massaged his forehead. He knew Toshi disliked sweets, but such a strong reaction?

"I'm sure it's not your fault. It's probably...er..." He wracked his brains. Hijikata didn't lose unconsciousness for just any old reason...

"The heat." Kondo finished lamely. "Yes, it's probably the heat. I'll take him back to his room."

Souji wasn't convinced. He trailed after Kondou, wiping his eyes with his yukata sleeve, oblivious to the stares other Shinsengumi members were giving them. Well, it wasn't _every _day they saw the Commander carrying an unconscious Hijikata while the First Unit Captain blubbered after him.

Tetsu's mouth was hanging open as he watched the three move past.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Okita-san's really done it this time."

Tetsu turned around to see Susumu Yamazaki leaning against the wall, watching the proceedings with mild interest. "Where'd you come from?"

Susumu didn't bother to give him a reply.

"Jerk."

The ninja looked at him as though he were dung stuck to his sandal. "Get back to doing the laundry, _page_," he responded coolly, before swiftly disappearing over the roof tops.

"No eyebrow freak!" Tetsu yelled after him angrily, shaking his fist.

Why did Susumu always get the better of him? Seething, he made his way towards Hijikata's room.


	5. Kondou's Warning

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane. I do like to toture Hijikata though. He He.

Chapter Five: Kondou's Warning

Souji wrung his hands and hovered nervously at Hijikata's bedside as Ayu placed a wet cloth on the unconscious man's forehead. The shinobi brushed back her bangs and gave the Captain a reassuring smile.

"He'll be fine," she stated, placing a cup of water from her tray next to the futon. "You can leave now Okita-san, I'll look after him."

Souji stared at Hijikata's pale face and swallowed. "This is all my fault..." He looked ill. "I'm probably going to have to commit seppuku."

Ayu's eyes widened. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but then again, with these samurai she could never tell. It was easier being a ninja, she thought. Even if they were called heartless, at least what they said was understood instantly.

Emotion was never allowed to interfere. Her gaze wandered over to the stiff form of her younger brother sitting outside, and sadness briefly tinged at her. Quickly, she stood up, the crisp fabric of her kimono rustling as she did so.

"You won't be doing anything of the sort," she chided, giving Souji a reprimanding almost motherly look. "It wasn't your fault."

"But if he wants me to commit seppuku, well then I will."

"You _idiot_."

Souji's woeful expression was replaced with relief. "Hijikata-san, you're finally awake, I'm so glad!' He would have liked to have given him a hug, but considering it was he who had placed Hijikata in his current predicament, he decided against it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked instead.

Hijikata ignored him, or otherwise he didn't hear. He blinked as he waited for room to stop swimming, then glanced upwards and noticed the cloth on his forehead. Annoyed, he pulled it off and sat up.

"Not too quickly!" Ayu exclaimed, but he ignored both her and the painful throbbing of his head. Instead, he focused his blurry vision on Souji, who uncharacteristically cowered under his glare.

"What in the hell was in that thing?" Hijikata demanded, squinting at him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry," Souji whispered remorsefully. "I didn't know you were allergic."

"Allergic?" Hijikata was indignant. "I'm not allergic to anything. There must have been poison in that."

"But you look much better now," Souji said helpfully. "Do you want me to bring you some tea?"

"Much_ better_? My head is killing me!" Hijikata snapped.

Souji's lower lip trembled. Ayu cleared her throat.

Grudgingly Hijikata muttered, "Actually...tea would be good..."

Souji brightened. "I'll be right back!" he said, as he dashed out of the room.

Hijikata sighed, putting a hand to his head. This had to be one of the worst days of his life. He was filled with a lot of anger that he needed to take out on someone. Souji was out of the question of course, despite how much Hijikata longed to execute him right now.

His eyes gleamed as he wondered where a certain red headed boy was.

o-o-o-o

Tetsu looked up anxiously as he heard the shoji screen slide open, and was relieved to see his friend come out, less paler than before. "Okita-san," he started eagerly. "Is the Fukuchou going to be okay?"

"It sems so," Souji replied, glancing back as he stepped off the porch. "But he has a headache."

Not what Tetsu wanted to hear. He swallowed hard. If Hijikata had a headache, no doubt he'd bear the brunt of it.

Souji patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, it's solely my fault. I shouldn't have given the candy to him." He looked sheepish. "I thought it was going to be so delicious that Hijikata-san would become addicted to candy, but it seems he had some sort of allergy." He paused. "That Takeshi-san seemed too nice to want to deliberately poison anyone. Anyway, I have to go now to get some tea for him."

Tetsu nervously scratched his head. "Shouldn't I be the one doing that? What if he gets angry at me?"

"The only person he's angry at is me." Souji answered sadly. "You just sit here and listen to what's going on inside. If it sounds like he's dying or anything, you come run to me like your life depends on it, ok Tetsu?"

The boy nodded. "Um, ok." He watched Okita go and sighed, his eyes downcast. Today had turned out to be a more trying day than usual. Sure, Hijikata had only yelled at him once, which was a record, but he was bound to yell some more at him later. The day wasn't over yet...And that's not all, the teen thought angrily. There's that damn Susumu too...

He seethed at the thought of what the ninja had said to him, and longed to get him back. But that would have to come later...for now he had to wait until Hijikata got better.

He didn't think things would proceed very normally at the Shinsengumi Headquarters whilst the Vice Commander was still sick. He most certainly couldn't exact his revenge right now.

_But just you wait Susumu, I'll get you back so bad you'll wish you were never born,_ he vowed silently_. You'll be sorry you ever underestimated me._

o-o-o-o

Ayumu smiled at her boss as she made for the fusama screen connecting his room to the main compound.

"I'm just going to check on the kitchen," she informed him. "Harada-san, Nagakura-san and Todou-san offered to supervise, and I'd better get there quickly before something blows up." She grinned as she shook her head.

Hijikata tried to sit up, but the world still swayed before him. Scowling, he lay back down again.

"You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Of course I will," snapped Hijikata, glaring at the ceiling. "I don't need a babysitter."

Ayu shook her head, and kneeled, sliding the shoji shut in front of her.

"..Thanks," Hijikata added gruffly, as an afterthought.

"You're welcome, Fukuchou."

She inclined her head and slid the door shut.

Quickly, she hurried towards the kitchen, praying the Comedian Trio had not destroyed it already.

o-o-o-o

It was several seconds before Souji could put the tea tray back down on the table, and ask Tetsu a coherent question.

The boy's pale face and bugging eyes certainly weren't helping. Neither was the fact that Souji had told him to come to him only if Hijikata sounded like he was in trouble. Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Todou were lying passed out on the floor, having consumed too much sake during their brief time in the kitchen. Their presence was certainly no help.

"H-h-he..." Tetsu seemed incapable of speech as well.

"What's happened?" Souji squeaked. He suddenly wished he hadn't been sidetracked by Saizou trotting up to him with a cut on his snout and demanding affection. He had taken some time to dress the wound, but he didn't think Hijikata's condition would worsen so quickly, and he couldn't have just ignored the animal. Saizou was _his _pet pig after all.

"H-hh-he..."

Expecting the worst, Souji pushed past the paralysed page and ran towards Hijikata's room, the floorboards creaking under his frantic steps. When he finally got to the room, panting at the exertion, he found Kondou sitting outside, looking dazed, with Ayu next to him, who looked like she was going to faint any moment, and Susumu as well, who looked...well, like Susumu.

Souji slowed down, fearful of what they would tell him.

Kondou looked up and noticed his expression.

"He's not dead Souji. He's just uhhh..." He cleared his throat, his voice unusually hoarse. "It's probably best you don't go in there right now."

The captain gaped at him. "Why?"

Inwardly, Souji was filled with dread, wondering if Hijikata had broken out in hives or a ghastly rash or something. This was followed by a particularly gruesome vision of Hijikata with his limbs fallen off and shrivelled up on the floor. Okita took a deep breath, cursing his overactive imagination, and made his way towards the shoji. He could faintly hear some noise inside, but couldn't make out what it was. Maybe Hijikata was in pain...In that case entering the room could be considered suicide, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

"Souji, I think you should wait..."

"No!" Souji said vehemently. "I'm going in right now!"

Before anyone could stop him, he reached for the shoji.

Struggling a little, as it seemed to be stuck, Okita finally managed to slide it all the way open.

"Hijikata-san are you..."

Souji trailed off, his eyes widening as he froze in his tracks. He tried to speak, but his mouth was acting peculiar, making strange gasping noises. His eyes were suddenly fixated upon the sharp blade of the wakizashi beng pointed at his throat.

From behind him, he thought he could hear Ayu faintly ask if she was dreaming.

Then he looked back at the small creature brandishing the sword as best it could, it's eyes glittering with fury.

'You!' the thing screeched as it tottered about, trying to hold the sword up, and failing miserably. "YOU did this to me! I'm going to _kill _you!"

And that's when the world started to go swirly for Souji. With a jolt, he realised the creature in front of him was not a creature at all, but a small child. A child with spiky black bangs, and a long topknot. Wearing a dark blue yukata and an all too familiar expression on his face.

"...Hijikata-san?" Souji asked weakly.

"You're going to die! You hear me? You are going to DIE!"

But Souji was no longer standing. The ringing in his ears reached an unbearable volume and the situation had quickly become too much for the poor Captain's mind. There was only so much he could take, after all.

Thump.

"Sir, Okita-san has fainted," Susumu reported in his usual tone.

Kondou shook his head, looking every bit the long suffering commander. "I warned him not to go in there," he muttered.


	6. Cute As A Puppy

Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane. I am just a blip on the radar screen.

Chapter Six: Cute as a Puppy

"Get up!" screeched Hijikata as he struggled to keep a hold on the sword, which was becoming impossible, he could feel his strength draining rapidly.

"Get up and fight me like a man, Souji! Right now, you hear me? Right nowww!"

Normally, this would make for a very frightening image, it didn't take much for Hijikata to look intimidating. But at the moment, he looked nothing short of a bratty child having a tantrum. His voice was squeaky. His face was chubby. His cheeks were round and red. Toshizo Hijikata was shouting at Souji to face him like a man, yet right now, he had never felt his manhood, his pride, his _dignity_, so utterly disgraced.

Understandably, he was shaking with fury.

Ayu got up from the porch and made her way towards Souji, taking great caution when moving past Hijikata, who she figured could be dangerous even in his miniscule state. Bending over, she lightly shook the sprawled Captain. "Okita-san...?"

She paused, then called Susumu over in a low voice, and together they lifted Okita off the floor and into a sitting position against the wall.

His head slumped to the side, and he looked very much unconscious, yet Hijikata continued to yell at him, his eyes swivelling from Souji to Ayumu, to his spy, and especially to the Commander, who was slowly making his way towards him, hands held out in a show of peace.

"Toshi... let go of that sword now..." Kondou coaxed in his most fatherly voice.

Although Hijikata's mind had not been affected by the change (not yet anyway, thought Ayu as she stared at him) his adorable little frame had brought out the parent in Kondou. After all, he didn't get to spend a lot of time with his own child.

'Let go of it or you might seriously hurt yourself!'

"Don't be an idiot, Isami!" snarled Hijikata, his small hands still gripping the sword, even though it's blade was resting on the ground, he now didn't have the energy or strength to hold it up. "You try anything, and you'll be the one getting hurt!"

His chest was heaving, he looked like he was hyperventilating. The last time he was like this, was when Souji had ran off with his poetry book a few days before. This only worried Kondou, who feared the five year old (that's how old they figured he was) might give himself a heart attack.

"You're trying my patience." Kondou hated to be mean, but he had no choice. "I am your Commander and my orders are final. Drop the sword." There was a strong warning in the man's voice, and though Hijikata detested being told what to do, he was only the _Vice_ Commander after all.

Reluctantly, and most sulkily, he did as he was told.

Kondou gave him a huge smile. "Good!" he said encouragingly. "That was very good, Toshi-chan!"

Hijikata stared at him, his left eye twitching.

He looked like he was going to explode, his face was getting redder and redder by the moment.

Ayu thought it best to interrupt the deadly silence. "Perhaps I should get some tea!" she squeaked, straightening her pale orange kimono. "Souji didn't come back with any, and I think tea for everyone right now would be a very good idea!"

Susumu caught the secret look in her eyes. "Yes," he said, standing up. "I agree. I shall accompany my sister to the kitchen and assist her." He looked at his Vice Commander, expression serious and respectful as always, as though there was nothing unusual about him having to look down instead of up. "You won't be needing me right now, will you sir?"

In response, Hijikata opened his mouth and screamed.

The ninja respectfully bowed his head without so much as a troubled glance, then followed Ayu towards the kitchen.

o-o-o-o

"Ha ha, What a funny dream I had!"

The young man sounded close to hysteria as he lay stretched out on his futon, turning his head to face his beloved pig. "Do you know Saizou, ha ha, I dreamt that Hijikata-san, ha ha ha, ate some candy, and ha ha, was magically turned into a kid! Ha ha!"

Saizou grunted worriedly. The pig knew what happened hadn't been a dream...

It had started out like any other day. He'd been chasing a butterfly, growling at it, and jumping about, trying to kill it, when he'd witnessed the Commander dragging a wailing little boy across the yard.

Saizou had not guessed that the boy was the Fukuchou, he had thought (like anyone would) that the human child was just another one of his Master's friends. But when the red faced boy had turned around and bit Kondou on the shoulder, and Saizou had seen those glittering eyes, he quite simply, knew what had happened.

"It wasn't a dream, Okita-san." Tetsu stated in a hollow voice from where he sat next to the Captain. He had the blank look of someone who wasn't quite sure what was going on anymore. "Hijikata-san is really a kid! Ayu-nee said he's about five years old."

He added in an awed voice, "I'm older than the Vice commander now...woah."

"Don't be ridiculous Tetsu-kun," Souji laughed weakly as he stroked Saizou's head. "How on earth could a grown man be turned into a child?"

"Kondou-san took him, or more like dragged him to Saitou-san's room. He said _he_ might know what's happened. The Commander thinks it's some kind of magic."

Souji sat up and stared at Tetsu, as though maybe he wasn't a current figment of his imagination after all. Then he pulled up his yukata sleeve, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pinched his arm.

"Ow."

He studied the red mark miserably.

"I told you it was real. You're really awake. Isn't that weird? I still can't believe I'm not dreaming..." The page shook his head.

"I'm really awake." Souji repeated mournfully. He turned to look outside, a breeze ruffling his bangs. "Hmmm...I hope Hijikata-san's doing okay..."

o-o-o-o

The Fukuchou howled as Kondou and the Third Unit Captain pinned down his arms and legs.

"Let go of me you bastards!" he shrieked, trying to release one of his arms so he could punch Saitou in the face, not that it would have done any damage.

"Really now," remarked Saitou, as he peered languidly into Hijikata's face. "You should control yourself and listen to me, Fukuchou, because that was some powerful magic used on you. And the only way you can listen, is if you have some of that tea."

"Alright," Kondou said briskly, very Commander like as he turned to Ayu. "Pour the tea into his mouth."

Hijikata clamped his mouth shut, looking triumphant. There was no way they could pry his lips open. A voice whispered in his head that now would be an appropriate time for him to stick out his tongue and blow a raspberry, and he was shocked.

_Did I really hear that?_ he asked himself hesitantly before shaking his head in an effort to clear it.

Kondou sighed out of exasperation. He took the head shaking to mean no.

"For heaven's sake, Toshizo, just drink it, it's good for you!"

"Like hell it is! You're just trying to druaghhh...!" He was cut off as Ayu, looking very apologetic, began pouring the tea into his mouth. He sputtered and gasped as some of the liquid went down his windpipe.

"Sit him up now!" said Kondou worriedly. "Or he might choke!"

"Um..."

Kondou turned to see a young Shinsengumi member standing nervously in the doorway. He smiled at him like there was nothing wrong. "Hello! Is there something you---"

"Stop trying to kill me!" screamed Hijikata as Ayu whithdrew the cup and let him take a gasp of air. Kondou sweatdropped and put a hand over the Vice commander's mouth. "Is there something you need?" He continued cheerfully, though his voice was strained.

The man stared. They were torturing _children_ now?

He turned pale. Perhaps right now wasn't the best time to tell Kondou that he had accidentally put a hole in one of the walls...

"Um...I'll c-c-come back later...C-c-commander!"

Kondou sighed. _How on earth_ was he going to explain this to the other men?

o-o-o-o

Souji thought for a moment, then added, "You know Tetsu-kun, it's really great being a child. You can do lots of fun things without ever getting noticed by adults. And even the simplest things are enjoyable..." He looked far away, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "Maybe... this happened for a reason."

"But..do you think he'll change back?"

Tetsu couldn't imagine one of the most imporant men in the Shinsengumi being stuck in that form forever...reason or not. There was no _way_ he could ever take him seriously if Hijikata yelled at him with that squeaky little voice...he stifled the irresistible urge to snigger.

"He'll have to." Souji swallowed nervously. "I'm the one who gave him the candy remember? I better make things right, or I'll have to commit seppuku. I should go to Takeshi-san's shop right now...I never thought he meant what he said literally...I'm going to have to ask him to reverse what happened..."

"He must be like a magician," said Tetsu slowly, shuddering a little. Then suddenly, his eyes gleamed. "Hmm, I wonder if he can--"

"I think I should go now," Souji interrupted, glancing nervously outside. " before Hijikata-san comes in here, demanding an explanation I can't give..."

"Oh really?" came a dangerous voice from the doorway.

Souji and Tetsu sweatdropped.

"Hijikata-san..." Souji croaked. "You're back...so soon...I thought you were with Saitou-san..."

"That bastard sure got what he deserved, thinking he can analyse me with his hocus pocus crap." He raged, his bangs wild about his chubby face, his large eyes darkening, his tiny hands clenched into fists, the front of his yukata drenched in liquid. Souji looked disapproving.

"Now, now, I don't think you should use that sort of language, it just looks wrong..."

Hijikata gave him a sweltering glare. "You're speaking too softly Souji. For a moment I thought I heard you telling me what to do."

The Captain got the hint and closed his mouth immediately.

Hijikata massaged his little head. "That damn Kondou,' he muttered. 'Trying to sedate me..."

Souji found himself wishing fervently that they had. Though he then figured they must have succeeded somewhat, because the Vice Commander certainly seemed much calmer than _before_...

"Grab your sword right Souji." declared Hijikata, straightening up. "We're going."

"Going where?"

"To that damned candy shop of course. We're going to kill the man who gave that abomination to you."

"We are?" Souji uttered weakly. "But Hijika---"

"RIGHT NOW." Hijikata stomped his foot, looking like he was going to chuck a tantrum if Souji didn't move. Tetsu stared at him with huge eyes.

'Please, Hijikata-san...'

"What is it?" he snapped as Souji reluctantly got up. "If it's about your patrol, well, Hajime's going to take care of that."

"No it's not that. It's Takeshi-san, of the candy shop. If we kill him, then how are we supposed to make you normal again?"

Hijikata stared at him for a moment. Then,

"Good point. We'll make him reverse this and _then _kill him. Nice and simple."

Souji sighed as he tucked his sword into his obi. _What have I gotten myself into?_

o-o-o-o

"I am not doing it. Move out of my way."

"Oh yes you are! And I'm not moving until you do!"

"Move aside right now!"

"Not until you hold my hand."

"I said I am NOT holding your hand!"

"But you have to. The streets of Kyoto can be very dangerous."

"I'm not holding your hand dammit! I am not a child."

"Um...yes, you are actually."

Souji's mouth began to twitch at the corners, and he burst out laughing. Hijikata fumed as they stood before the gates of the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Souji standing firmly in front of him with his arms crossed. Having taken out most of his anger yelling at Tetsu a few minutes before, (a most satisfactory feeling) Hijikata was just left spent and frustrated.

Most of the day had already been wasted, and he couldn't imagine spending another day like this, trapped in a most ridiculous body, and having the most ridiculous thoughts, such as, 'I want to chase that butterfly!' or 'I want my mommy...'. He was not going to let anyone know about that, no siree. But he feared he might revert to a full child if he didn't get an 'antidote' soon, and there was no time to waste...

"Souji, quit being a brat, and move aside."

"No, you're being the brat! And literally too!" Souji giggled. "But you know what, you're so cute, Hijikata-san!' Beaming, the Captain reached forward and pinched one of his cheeks. "Look at you, all rosy faced with those adorable big brown eyes! Aww, you're as cute as a puppy!"

The 'puppy' gaped at him.

"Now hold my hand..." Souji wiggled his fingers in front of the Vice Commander's face. "Look, it's perfectly alright! My hand's not going to bite you!"

Hijikata looked as though he was seriously considering biting _it._

"If you tell this to anyone..." he muttered through clenched teeth as they began walking, "I swear I'm going to---"

"Kill me?" interrupted Souji cheerfully. "Yeahh right! You wouldn't kill me, Hijikata-san, I'm much too important to you. And pluuus, you love me. I know that for a fact!"

His face took on a gleeful expression. "Because, even though you act like you don't care, you're always asking if I'm okay! And also, you're always ready to decapitate anyone who teases me, _and _you always tell me to never walk around unarmed _even _if you know I won't listen anyway."

"Insolent brat. You really did dupe me."

"And you love Kondou-san too. Ohhh and Yamanami-san as well, even though you're always arguing with him. Andd..." Souji thoughtfully tapped his finger against his cheek.

"Actually, I think that's it."

He hummed a tune as they began walking towards the markets. Hijikata just gritted his teeth and endured it, but when Souji began swinging their hands in sync with the song, his irritation boiled over. "Stop doing that!" He snapped finally.

"But kids always do that!"

"I'm _not_ a kid."

"But you sure look like one."

Hijikata struggled with the words that were dying to come out of his mouth. He knew he would regret it later, so he chose to keep silent. Now if only the world around him would do the same...at least, until he was back to normal again...

"Yoo hoo! Soujiro-san!"

Hijikata groaned. Walking towards them was a lovely looking woman in a bright green kimono, holding a basket of groceries and eagerly waving at them with her other hand. Normally he wouldn't object if such a woman was walking towards him, but normally he wasn't stuck in a five year old's body.

o-o-o-o

Tetsu couldn't help it.

There was a huge grin on his face as he ran straight through the open shoji of the candy shop, and came to an abrupt stop right before the counter. Takeshi continued cleaning the containers in his hands as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mister!" Tetsu panted, bending over to catch his breath. "Mister, I really need your help!"

He turned his head fearfully, as if expecting Hijikata and Okita to be in the doorway. _But they won't be_, he reassured himself. _Not yet._

Tetsu had taken advantage of Souji arguing with the Vice Commander at the Headquarter's entrance, by slipping over the wall. He had a few bruises and scratches, but that wouldn't cost him anything, except for maybe a lecture from Tatsu-nii, who would assume it was from sparring.

"You're back so soon. What can I help you with?" Takeshi asked, giving him a grin as he put down the containers.

"Well," said Tetsu, shooting another furtive glance towards the door. "I want to ask you about some of your candy..."

o-o-o-o

"Hi Yakami-san!" greeted Souji enthusiastically. "How's Kioko-chan? She wasn't at the Temple yesterday, I was worried."

Hijikata was feeling decisively bad tempered. Whenever he walked into town, nobody dared to even look at him, much less say hello. But no, Souji just had to be so damn friendly with everyone...Not to mention, that he actually _cared _about the welfare of every little brat he happened to meet.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about," replied Yakami, shifting the basket under her other arm. "She just has a cold."

Her curls hung forward as she suddenly bent down to get a closer look at the child hiding behind the young man. "And who is this? What a darling little boy!"

Hijikata sneezed, her hair was tickling his face. He scowled, but the woman's smile only grew bigger. "He's as cute as a puppy!" she exclaimed.

"He's my little brother," explained Souji proudly, trying to pull Hijikata fully out from behind him, but to no avail, he was tightly holding onto his yukata. "He's visiting from Edo."

"Aw, he's shy..." cooed Yakami. "Are you afraid to say hello little fella? Mmmm?"

She was pinching his cheeks now, and ruffling his bangs.

Hijikata had never felt so assaulted in his life. He bared his teeth at the woman and growled. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"Um, well we better be going now," laughed Souji nervously. "Make sure you say hello to Kioko-chan for me...bye!"

When they were out of Yakami-san's sight, Souji gave Hijikata a disapproving look. Hijikata didn't bother caring, he was too busy looking around for the demon candy shop. It was proving very hard, as all he could see were people's legs and bodies. Crowds had never bothered him before, but for some reason, he now felt like he should hold onto Souji's hand as tightly as he could. When he thought about accidentally getting separated from him, his eyes would start to water, and he'd feel butterflies in his stomach.

Hijikata couldn't believe the internal _embarrassment_ of it all. He was the Vice Commander of the _Shinsengumi_, for crying out loud, and now he was scared of crowds? (But then again, he _was_ in the body of a child. If that could happen, then _anything_ could. This did not make him feel better at all.)

"When are we going to get there?" he hissed, as it seemed like they were walking forever, and though reluctant to admit it, his feet were starting to hurt.

"Don't worry Toshi-chan. We're nearly there."

Hijikata raised a tiny eyebrow. Souji never called him by his first name. For some reason, it annoyed him. "Who gave you the right to call me that?"

Souji looked hurt. "You don't have to be so mean!" He lowered his voice. "Look at you. You're a kid. Don't you think it'd be a little strange if I called you 'Hijikata-san' in public?"

"Hmm..." came the distracted reply as Hijikata felt something else inside that unnerved him.

He swallowed hard and tugged on Souji's hand. "Can we go quicker please?"

The Captain stopped, and gave him a puzzled look. Then he peered closer at Hijikata, and felt a little worried.

"Hiji-- Toshi-chan, are you okay? You look kind of pale..."

Hiijikata's heart was pounding and his throat felt dry. Across the road, a few brats were playing ball. Now this wasn't something that normally bothered him, or something he normally noticed. But what was really making him anxious, was the fact that the little voice in his head was telling him it'd be a fantastic idea for Hijikata to join them.

And he was beginning to agree...


	7. Little Toshi, The Inner Child

Disclaimer: Peacemaker doesn't belong to me. But I do own that oddball, Takeshi.

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful readers! I'm happy you're enjoying the idea of a chibi-Hijikata as much as I am. (grin)

Chapter Seven: Little Toshi, the Inner Child

Souji stared as Hijikata's face turned an alarming shade of purple. His mouth was clamped shut, he looked like he was trying so desperately not to speak, that he was forgetting to breathe. Passerbys wrinkled their foreheads in concern as they glanced at the child.

The Captain freaked.

"Toshi!" he exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulders. "Stop that, you'll pass out! And then what am I supposed to do!"

"Why I never," murmured one lady to her friend as they moved past. "Such a violent father."

''I am not!" Souji shot back childishly. "I'm his brother!"

The woman just tsk tsked in response. "Men these days, they just can't accept responsibility for anything," she said to her friend, who in turn, gave Okita a scorching glare.

He sighed.

"WANNAGOPLAYBALLWIVEM!"

Souji jumped. He turned back to Hijikata, who in trying so hard to keep himself from speaking, had his words explode out of him like lava from a volcano.

_Holy Kami, I can't even control my own mouth!_ the Vice Commander thought in horror.

"Um...what was that, Toshi?"

Hijikata looked up at him with desperate eyes. "I wanna go play ball wiv 'em," he whimpered.

It's not true! Look at me, Souji! I'm a prisoner in my own body! I can't even control myself! You have to take me to the candy shop! Don't stop here...dammit...don't...

But unfortunately, while he was a genius in swordsmanship, Souji Okita was _not_ telepathic. He took the look in Hijikata's eyes to mean that he really wanted to go play. Consequently, he grinned. "Wow, Hijikata-san, you really are making the most of this! Of course you can play ball with the kids. I will too!"

_No!_ Hijikata screamed, but only in his head --- his mouth was refusing to comply.

"You there!" Souji cheerfully waved at one of the children, a boy with scruffy brown hair, who was chasing the ball towards them. "What's your name?"

The boy stopped curiously. "Genta," he answered, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"And how old are you Genta?"

The boy grinned, and said proudly, "Six!"

Souji beamed. "Wow, you're a big boy!"

He bent over and picked up the ball, that had now reached his feet. He held it out for the child.

"Thanks!" Genta peered curiously at the boy hiding behind the nice man's yukata. He had a long ponytail, in fact Genta had never seen a child with such long hair before. He kind of looked like a mini samurai. Genta thought that was cool.

Souji noticed the boy's expression, and gently pushed Hijikata forward. "Genta-chan, I want you to meet my little brother, Toshi-chan. He wants to join your game. Is that okay?"

Genta nodded. He smiled at Hijikata, who desperately wanted to growl at the little brat, but found himself smiling back instead.

o-o-o-o

Takeshi chuckled to himself as Tetsu tried to catch his breath after his very long rant. The old man carried some of the glass containers into the back room, and came back with a cup of water. Tetsu gulped it down. "Thanks!" He wiped his mouth and eagerly looked at Takeshi.

"So can I?"

"You know, young man, your enthusiasm is very infectious. I would even ask you if you would like to work for me."

Tetsu's mouth opened and closed like a fish. The idea of working in a candy shop seemed unbelievable, and very tempting. But still...it was not tempting enough to let go of his Shinsengumi dream...He had yet to avenge the death of his parents. And no amount of candy could ever take that goal away from him.

"But unfortunately... I don't approve of my candy being used for personal vengeance. So you couldn't be on my staff." Takeshi looked apologetic.

Tetsu's face fell.

"But you gave it to Oki-Soujiro, and _he_ wanted it for vengeance!" he blurted out desperately.

"Ah," said Takeshi, eyes twinkling. "But that was not for vengeance, my young friend, that was for enlightenment."

Tetsu was really confused. _Is this guy loony?_ he thought, becoming a little wary. _Maybe the Vice Commander is in more trouble than Okita-san thinks..._

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy, boy," said Takeshi yet he still sounded cheerful. "If you don't understand, then I'll explain it to you."

"Um, okay," said Tetsu, looking back at the door and wondering if he'd be able to reach it in time. He swallowed. What was that story Shinpachi told him? About the shopkeeper who chopped up little children and sold them as food? He didn't know if the Captain had been telling the truth or not, but still...

"You see, your friend Soujiro's elder brother doesn't like candy. And everyone knows, children love candy. Adults should too, but most of them are too caught up with being 'adult', that they lose all capacity for enjoyment. They suppress their inner child. And the ones who suppress them the most, are the ones who hate children the most. And _everything _to do with children. That would explain why Soujiro's elder brother calls candy 'brat food.' I've seen it before you know. I happen to deal with it on a regular basis."

Tetsu looked very confused. "But then why would you turn him _into_ a child?"

Takeshi clucked his tongue. "Come on boy, you've got to be brighter than that. That man needs to rediscover the joys of youth! Amd until he does...he will never change back." The man grinned. "That part is particularly satisfying."

"But he HATES everything to do with children, just like you said! He's not enjoying himself at all!" said Tetsu, looking indignant.

"Oh no," said Takeshi, a wicked look in his eyes. "You weren't listening to me. Remember what I said about adults suppressing their inner child? It's easy for them to do that, because they're no longer in a child's body. But now Soujiro's brother is."

His grin grew wider.

"And his inner child has been starved and deprived for so long. Now that it's going to be let loose, what do you think will happen?"

Tetsu turned pale. L_et loose?_

o-o-o-o

"Um Toshi..." Souji panted as he leaned against a tree. "I think...that's enough...playing...now..." He wheezed, and sucked in as much air as he could, his chest felt like it would burst. Over most of the last hour, he'd been forced to go chasing after the ball because Hijikata had found it very amusing to make Souji chase after it, instead of actually _play_ ball. And he'd managed to convince Genta and all the other boys as well.

"No!" replied little Toshi as he stomped on the ground. "Wanna play more!"

_You stupid brat!_ Hijikata yelled at himself_. Look at Souji, he's tired!_ His inner child didn't answer. Hijikata continued raging, but it wasn't doing any good at all. It wasn't like he could influence his inner child. The thing had taken control.

Hijikata yelled at himself. His inner child didn't answer. Hijikata continued raging, but it wasn't doing any good at all. It wasn't like he could influence his inner child. The thing had taken control.

"Yeah!" chorused Genta and the boys. "Toshi's cool, we wanna play more of this game!"

"But Toshi-chan, we have to---" Souji didn't have time to finish his sentence, as a coughing fit overtook him. The boys watched curiously as the hacking sounds coming from Soujiro didn't seem to stop. Genta thought it sounded like a monster was trying to come out of him.

Hijikata was worried. He tried to ask Souji if hewas okay, but little Toshi was too caught up to care.

"Still playing!" he said defiantly, picking up the ball and holding it out for Genta to take, who was older than he was, and thus a better thrower. "It's Genta's turn now!"

But Genta was tugging on Souji's yukata. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

The Captain inhaled deeply, than smiled down at the child. "I'm okay now," he said, patting him on the head. "I just got a little out of breath that's all." He turned to Hijikata, but the boy had his nose wrinkled up. "Throw the ball!" he yelled at Genta, looking mad.

Genta frowned at him. "Your brother's tired!" he said. "We can play later."

"Noo!" Little Toshi's face turned red. "I wanna play more!"

Souji massaged his temples. "Toshi-kun..." he began gently. "We'll play some more later...but for now we have to go to the candy shop...remember?"

Hijikata was relieved to see he was okay. He tried to make his mouth form the words, "Alright," but he couldn't. He was completely lost to his inner child.

"Candy shop?" repeated little Toshi, dropping the ball and eyeing Souji eagerly. "We going to have candy?"

"Yes," said Souji, looking relieved. Although he was a little worried that Hijikata-san had disappeared...he didn't see it as an immediate problem. He was good with kids, of course he and Toshi would make it to the candy shop alive..._I mean alright_, Okita quickly corrected himself.

"Okay," said Toshi simply, grabbing Souji's hand. "Let's go now."

The kids watched as they left. "What a snob," said one little boy.

Genta shrugged, and picked up the ball. "I feel sorry for Toshi," he said to the other kids. They blinked at him in surprise.

"Whatcha feel sorry for him for?" said one indignant six year old. "I feel sorry for Soujiro!"

"Maybe Toshi doesn't get to play all the time," pointed out Genta. "Maybe... his family's too poor to get him a ball!"

The other kids sobered up at this. They definitely felt sorry for him now. Imagine not having a ball to play with! No wonder he was trying to control their game.

o-o-o-o

"That's very interesting," remarked Takeshi, stroking his beard as he listened to Tetsu try once more to convince him. "I am beginning to see that it isn't personal vengeance at all..."

"Exactly!" lied Tetsu. "It's all about enlightenment!"

'So someone else's inner child has been suppressed,' said Takeshi slowly. "I wonder why I didn't sense it..."

"Because he's a real freak," explained Tetsu eagerly. "That's why he needs to be puni--- I mean, enlightened and everything."

Takeshi studied him carefully. The redhead gave him the brightest most innocent smile he could muster.

o-o-o-o

"I not have candy."

Souji looked surprised, and turned to Toshi, who was swinging his hand, but had been quiet most of the way.

"Well, you don't have candy right now, but I'll buy you some!"

"No." Little Toshi shook his head, his bangs bouncing about the front of his face. "I not allowed candy!"

Souji's brow furrowed. "Who says so?"

"Tou-san," said the boy, looking at his feet as he walked. "He says I grow up."

"You grow up?" repeated poor Okita, confused by the five year old's speech.

"Yeah. I be grow up. I watch Tou-san make medicees. I not want candy."

"I see..." said Souji slowly, as he began to understand.

"You should be grown up, is that? Watch your father make _medicines_ and learn from him? You shouldn't want candy?"

The boy didn't answer.

Souji gently steered him away from the path of a group of ronin, and then stopped. Toshi stared up at him curiously. Souji bent down in front of him, so they were eye to eye.

"I want to ask you something Toshi-chan." He stared deep into the boy's big brown orbs, and wondered if Hijikata was in there somewhere, and could hear him. "Do you think you should be grown up?"

"Yeah," he answered. His eyes gleamed a little. "Then I be big and strong, and Tou-san not tell me what to do! Tou-san's a meanie. He hates me."

"No way! Of course your Tou-san loves you!"

"But he doesn't let me have candy."

"That's only because Tou-sans don't know _everything_." Souji said firmly. "He doesn't know that candy is good for you! So don't worry about it. You _can_ eat candy. You can eat it when you're grown up too!"

The boy nodded slowly. "I can eat much as I want!" he said defiantly. Okita laughed.

"I have something else to ask you. Do you _want_ to make medicines when you grow up?"

"No," Toshi said at once. "I hate medicees! I not wanna make them! I wanna play!" His eyes were beginning to tear up.

"But medicines help people who are sick. They make them feel better. That's nice, isn't it?"

Souji thought back to the week before, when he had chanced upon Hijikata making medicine in his room.

The Vice Commander had seemed almost embarrassed about it, he hated people to know about his past profession...but he had still made it then, and though he didn't say anything, Souji knew it was because he was worried about his cough. He had been grateful. Hijikata hated it, but still...he had employed it that night for Souji's health. The man had a good heart...despite what most others in the Shinsengumi thought of him.

Toshi looked at him for a moment, and Okita couldn't read his expression. Then the boy looked down. "I'm sowwy," he whispered.

"For what, Toshi-chan?"

You was tired, and I not listen."

"Don't worry about that!" Souji patted the boy's head fondly. "I'm happy you care about me though." He grinned.

Toshi smiled shyly, Souji's encouraging words still sounding in his head. He had never met such a friendly and cheerful grown up before.

He wondered briefly if he could be like that when he grew up. Make medicines to help people get better, like Soujiro's coughing, and eat candy and still have fun! His Tou-san certainly didn't eat candy and joke around like this man, but if Soujiro could, then that meant it was possible. In a way Toshi kind of felt sorry for his father, something he'd never felt before. And he wasn't so sure he hated him anymore. He couldn't blame his Tou-san for not knowing _everything._

He studied Souji. "You not weally my brother," he said finally.

"Not really," said the Captain. "But we're still friends right?"

Toshi looked happy. "Right! You buy me candy!"

Souji laughed, a bright comforting sound to Toshi. "As much as you want. But you have to promise to eat it all!"

The boy nodded eagerly.

"But you know what..." said Souji, looking thoughtful as he observed the kid in front of him. "If you don't mind, first I'd like to do a few other things..."

He giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief as he reached for the boy's hand again, and led him towards a shop across the road.

In the back of little Toshi's mind, where Hijikata had been listening quietly---once more, the commotion started.

o-o-o-o

Kondou tapped his foot nervously as he stood in front of the entrance to Shinsengumi headquarters, watching his surroundings like a hawk.

"What's taking them so long," he said to himself, feeling anxious. "It's been past an hour already..."

He hoped they had not run into any trouble...Yet a larger part of him hoped that the First Unit Captain had not become sidetracked. Souji was already very attached to the Vice Commander as it was, even when Hijikata was his normal irritable self, and now that he was in child form, Souji might forget what they had set off to do...

He sweatdropped. What if the young man enjoyed playing with little Hijikata so much that he didn't want him to change back...?

"This is becoming a very stressful day," Kondou thought miserably as he massaged his temples. He would have liked to go into town himself, and find them, but he couldn't do that...Then suddenly, it came to him. The perfect idea. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

Smiling with relief, he went back into the compound to seek out Susumu. It was the perfect job for him...it would be less suspicious for an ordinary woman to be looking around for a child, then the Commander of the Shinsengumi...and Susumu Yamazaki, well he made a very fine woman indeed.


	8. Distracted

Disclaimer: Peacemaker Kurogane don't belong to me, no siree.

Chapter Eight: Distracted

Toshi was bored.

He had been told by Soujiro to wait outside the shop for his 'surprise.' At first he had been very excited, humming his favourite nursery rhyme and trying to open the shoji door a crack so he could peer in, but now he was just restless and bored. What was taking Soujiro so long?

He leaned forward and pressed his face against the shoji. "Huwwy up Soujiro!" he called loudly, banging the screen.

"Excuse me little boy..."

Toshi turned around and stared up at a bent over old man with hardly any teeth. He put his thumb in his mouth, watching the man's mouth in amazement. The fellow gently moved him away from the screen, then slid it open and disappeared inside.

Aimlessly, he kicked pebbles on the dirt path, until finally the shoji slid open and that familiar musical voice called for him.

"Toshi-chan!"

He turned around in relief. "Soujiro!"

"Sorry I..." Souji puffed as he struggled with his burden. "...made you wait so long ... there was a queue!"

Toshi stared. For a moment, he worried that Soujiro was going to topple over, he certainly didn't look like he could support the weight of all the strange poles in his arms! But then Souji set them down, wiped his brow with the back of his hand and expectantly beamed at him. Toshi scratched his head, looking confused. "Whas that?"

His caretaker patted the poles happily. "Come on, you've got to know what these are! They're so much fun!"

Hijikata groaned silently. This was so typical. He should have known that somehow Souji would get his retribution. A few weeks ago, they had gone for a walk, and when Souji had passed the toys-for-hire shop, he had practically begged Hijikata for stilts of all things, saying it would be so much fun if they tried it out. Hijikata had fixated him with one of his trademark glares, and Souji had sulked for a little while, but hadn't asked him again. And now, it seemed he was getting his way.

"Seeee, you walk on them like this!" And with that, Souji positioned himself on the footstands of the bamboo poles, and took a few wide steps.

He towered over Toshi and the kid's eyes widened. "Wow!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down in his excitement. Hijikata harrumphed in the back of his mind. He didn't see why the thing was so excited. It was just a bunch of sticks for crying out loud, and besides they made you look ridiculous.

Toshi approached the smaller poles, and face tight with concentration, he carefully stood up on the footstands. Souji watched in amusement as the stilts gave way, and the boy fell hard on his bottom.

He giggled.

Toshi was not so amused. "Owww!" He rubbed his rear end, and then glared at the poles. Okita sweatdropped as the boy began kicking it. "Stupid sticks!" he yelled.

_Exactly,_ added Hijikata triumphantly.

Souji walked over to him, still on his stilts. "You know, Toshi-chan, you can't just give up on your first try," he said gently. "When I first tried it, I fell lots of times!"

"Weally?"

"Yep! Like this!" Souji shifted his weight to one side, and the poles began to teeter about. "Woahhhh, Help me Toshi-chan, I'm gonna faalllll!" he yelled in an exaggerated high pitched voice and Toshi laughed as he tried to move out of the way.

"Don't squish me, Soujiro!'

'Then quick, get back on your stilts!'

Feeling lots better, Toshi scrambled back on the stilts again. Soon enough, he was walking about without falling down. They laughed as they took long strides through the streets, with people looking up and staring, some looking amused, others shaking their heads.

"I'm beating you!" the boy announced triumphantly as he took huge strides and managed to get in front.

"Heh, I don't think so!"

Souji quickly slung one pole across his shoulder, and Toshi watched open mouthed as he started hopping down the street, dodging open mouthed passer bys as he did so.

"Heyyy!" yelled the boy indignantly as he struggled to keep up, his bangs flopping about his face. "No fair!"

"Na na na nana!" sang Souji gleefully, looking behind to stick his tongue out at the boy. Not a wise move. When he turned his head around again, the colour drained from his face.

"Look out!" he yelped, but it was too late.

Toshi watched with saucer like eyes as the pole gave way under the Captain's feet, and he hurtled forward, smack into the crowd of frozen girls.

"Aiiiiiiiiii!" shrieked Souji and the girls. It was a perfect chorus---they sounded exactly the same.

In the back of his mind, Hijikata burst out laughing.

It took him completely by surprise, but he just couldn't stop. He couldn't think of a funnier thing that he had witnessed. And it seemed little Toshi agreed. The boy rolled around on the ground, clutching his sides and giggling, as inside his adult self roared with laughter, for the first time in ages.

o-o-o-o

Susumu looked very disgruntled as he stared down at his bright pink kimono, one of Ayu's most expensive, now stained with dirt. His hair was also dirty and lopsided-- when Souji had come flying into him, he had hit the ground hard. He looked very un-feminine, which normally wouldn't bother him, since he _was _a man, but in this state, it did.

"I'm sorry," said Souji miserably, as he sat on the bench and rubbed his sprained wrist. "I forgot to look in front of me."

"Don't worry about it," Susumu said lightly, trying very hard at what he thought sounded like a kind voice. "I was supposed to find you after all, and so, I've completed my mission."

"Oh?" said Souji, looking curious as Susumu began bandaging his wrist. "And what were you supposed to do when you found me?"

Toshi glanced at the newcomer curiously from where he was sitting next to the Captain, dangling his legs. _Is that a boy or a girl? _he wondered to himself, feeling awed and scared at the same time. It looked like a girl, yet it's voice was distinctly male. Toshi had never seen such a creature before.

"Well, I am supposed to tell you that the Commander is worried that you er..." Susumu glanced at the stilts propped against the bench, and Okita felt his cheeks heat, "might be getting distracted from your original purpose."

"Thank you," said Souji, hiding his embarrassment as Susumu finished tying up the bandage. He pulled his yukata sleeve down, then stood up. "My original purpose...to turn Hijikata-san back into himself. No, I haven't forgotten that at all!" he said airily.

Susumu bowed his head respectfully. "Of course you hadn't forgotten sir. I wasn't implying that. Just passing Kondou-san's message."

"You see, Yamazaki-kun, Hijikata-san simply i_nsisted_ we play first, and I couldn't very well refuse the Vice Commander's order."

Susumu eyed Toshi, who gave him a grin.

Looking very mischievous himself, Souji bent over and began whispering into the kid's ear. Susumu couldn't help but feel suspicious, and plus he was confused as hell by Hijikata's behaviour. What was up with his boss? The last time he saw him, he was screaming Bastard! in his face. Which was normal, but _this_ behaviour was just unsettling. Hijikata, asking Souji to _play_? Could the body change have disrupted his brain? Well, Souji wasn't explaining, and Hijikata certainly didn't look like he was going to.

"Yamazaki-kun!"

"Yes?"

"Hijikata-san says that he wants you to play hide and seek with us, since I can no longer play with the stilts, on account of my hand."

Susumu stared at the child.

Toshi grinned at him expectantly. "You're It!" he declared, pointing a finger at him.

o-o-o-o

With his head held high, Tetsu cackled as he strolled down the street, looking very much like he owned the world.

Passerbys glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Look at that midget!" said one mean looking ronin as his companion laughed. "Thinks he's such hot stuff!"

Tetsu ignored him, for this was a moment that nobody could ruin. This was the day that he would finally get his revenge on the no eyebrow freak, Susumu Yamazaki! And the ninja would be sorry he ever messed with him. He'd be sorry for calling him a worthless wretch, and nothing but a pup and and...

Tetsu took a deep breath. I'm not going to get angry again, he told himself firmly.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his treasure. Opening the small box carefully, he glanced once again at the rainbow coloured candy inside. Unable to contain his triumph, he practically skipped back to Shinsengumi Headquarters, humming all the way.

When he got to the entrance, he tiptoed in very slowly, and with senses high on older brother alert.

_Phew,_ he thought as he made it across the gardens_. Looks like Tatsu's out, he he, maybe today's my lucky day after all..._

"TETSUNOSUKE ICHIMURA!"

...maybe not.

Tetsu squeaked in fright as his elder brother came barrelling out of a nearby room, dangerously wielding an abacus, his eyes bulging from his sockets. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Just you wait until I get a hold of you!"

"Tatsuuuu!" whined Tetsu as he was chased around the yard. "Just leave me alone, I didn't go anywhere!"

"Don't you lie to me, Tetsunosuke!" said Tatsu angrily, shaking the abacus at him. "You come here and get your punishment!"

"Punishment?" repeated Tetsu incredulously as he came to a halt, breathing heavily.

"Yes," said Tatsu triumphantly, folding his arms. "For continuously disobeying me and running off, you are going to help Ayu-san in the kitchens. Just because the Vice Commander is... in the state that he is, it doesn't mean you can use it as an excuse to misbehave!"

Oh man,Tetsu groaned as he reluctantly trudged after his elder brother. I wanted to work on my revenge!

o-o-o-o

Hijikata had to admit that he was enjoying himself.

A little.

There was just some satisfaction in watching his stony ninja chase after Souji like a child. It was just...so entertaining. As entertaining as his First Unit Captain crashing into those girls and screaming like one too. Thinking about it made him giggle, and best of all, nobody could hear.

"Please...Okita-san..." Susumu panted as he tried to grab at the Captain, only to have him nimbley dart out of his way again. "I can't...run anymore..." And besides, he thought inirritation, Souji had the advantage over him. Susumu's very pretty kimono was much more constricting than a man's yukata.

"Well then...why don't you chase _him_?" Souji grinned as he pointed at Toshi. (Who was watching the "girl/boy creature" with great interest.) "It might be easier for you!"

Susumu sighed as he turned towards the little Hijikata. He really didn't want to "It" the Fukuchou, since he might lose a hand, but it looked like he had no choice.

"I'm coming, Fukuchou." he warned.

Souji chuckled behind his palm. Yamazaki always managed to look so solemn, even when he was playing a children's game. Toshi yelped as the "girl/boy" advanced. He started to run as hard as his little legs could carry him.

After a while, he stopped because he couldn't hear anyone behind him, and with a very pleased expression, turned around to see if he had lost the creature. And that's when Susumu shot out from behind the trees, wanting very much to end the game.

Unfortunately, his sudden and very fast lunge out of the trees startled the child, and with a cry, he fell.

"Hmm," observed Susumu, as Toshi began slowly rolling past the trees, down the sloping grass and towards the river. He raised his girlish eyebrows. "I would have expected the Vice Commander to put up more of a fight..."

He sounded a little disappointed.

"Yamazaki-kun!' asked Souji eagerly as he jogged towards him. "Did you get Toshi-chan?"

Susumu shrugged. "Not really."

Souji looked around. "Um, where is he?"

Susumu pointed.

Souji's eyes widened in shock, and he lurched forward, breaking into a run. "He doesn't know how to swim!" he squeaked, trying to catch Toshi, who was yelling incoherent words as he rolled. "The water's too deep!"

"Oh. Right." came the unfazed reply as the ninja took a split second to digest the news, and then, with a very accurate swoosh, he jumped and landed in front of Toshi.

Only to have him smack straight into his legs and knock them both into the river.

"Hahahahah!" crowed Hijikata in the back of his mind.

'Oh no!" gasped Souji, wringing his hands as he ran towards them. "Toshi-chan!"


	9. Yamanami's Glee

Disclaimer: Peacemaker Kurogane aint mine.

Chapter Nine: Yamanami's Glee

"Adorable!" exclaimed one curly haired salesgirl, cocking her head to the side as she smiled.

"Too cute!" added another one as she nodded. "Too cute for words!"

"I know!" gushed Souji, arms folded as they observed the proud looking boy standing up on the podium. He was wearing a light blue haori jacket, the same colour as Souji's yukata--and the back of it was a splendid dark blue and bright orange---a dragon breathing fire, little Toshi had chosen it himself.

(Very fitting, Souji had thought rather dryly when the boy had reached for it.) He was also wearing hakama trousers coloured grey, and a white gi decorated with a light blue edging underneath.

"Wow!" said Toshi as he held his arms out and inspected himself. "Can I weally have it Soujiro?"

"Yup!" replied Souji. It was the least he could do for the boy, after he was nearly drowned. His clothes had been soaking wet, and so he had definitely needed a replacement. It was a relief though, to find the boy had actually enjoyed falling into the river.

The curly haired girl swooned. _What a nice man_, she thought dreamily as she watched him help Toshi off the podium. _And so cute too..._

"My name is Taka," she blurted out suddenly. The other girl stared at her.

"What's your name?" Taka added breathlessly.

"...I'm Soujiro."

If he thought it odd that she had mentioned this same question thrice already, he good naturedly didn't show it.

_Soujiro,_ Taka thought dreamily, twisting her curls between her finger_. Soujiro...I could just hear him say it forever..._

Taka thought dreamily, twisting her curls between her finger

"Miss Taka, if you wouldn't mind, could Toshi-chan keep his clothes on? I'm going to buy all of it. And also..." He smiled. "I''ll be back some time! I really like your yukatas."

"You're always welcome," answered the other salesgirl as Taka suddenly seemed incapable of speech.

In response to Souji's comment, Hijikata would have had a heart attack, were he in control of his body. Was Souji even aware of how much clothing like that would cost? he thought irritably, even though he knew the young man probably said it on purpose. Hijikata could not remember _ever_ being decked out like that.

He had to admit that he did look good---for a little brat anyway---but this was going to waste practically all of Souji's money. _His_ money, to be exact.

And besides, he preferred his dark blue yukata. Light blue was just too...light. It was wrong. It wasn't him at all.

Hijikata panicked. Was he going to lose himself? What if he went mad? What if he got his mind back, but his...body didn't change? What if he were to remain a prisoner forever? Would his friends abandon him, and leave him in some home for retarded people? He knew Souji wouldn't abandon him.

He would probably commit himself to caring for him forever...

_Oh dear Kami,_ prayed Hijikata fervently_. I know I haven't been a great person, but please, please never let that day come..._

o-o-o-o

When Susumu trudged back to Headquarters looking very wet and very grumpy with make up smearing his face, Kondou feared the worse. But he ignored his assumptions for the time being. Let the spy report it to him. It could be that the scenario he feared had happened, actually hadn't...

Anxiously, he stood up from where he was seated, and came out onto the porch. "Yamazaki-kun, you look dreadful!" he exclaimed as the ninja bowed.

"I am very aware of that, sir, " Susumu replied sorely. "And it's all thanks to Okita-san."

"Is that so?" Kondou asked apprehensively. An image of Souji with dangerously narrowed demon eyes, refusing to end his playing witha chibi Hijikata flashed through his mind.

He cleared his throat."What happened?"

Yamazaki's face betrayed no emotion. "He ordered me to play 'It' with him and Hijikata-san, sir."

Kondou looked mystified. "It?"

Yamazaki exhaled the briefest of sighs. "A game sir."

"I see..." Kondou twiddled his thumbs a little nervously. Was he going to have to be the one to bring Souji back? He hated to knock the boy out, that was usually Hijikata's job.

Yamazaki stared at him for a moment.

"Well, it was an accident, my looking like this. While I was...taking a part in the game, the Vice Commander fell into the river and I had to save him. Okita-san said he would be going to the candy shop as soon as he bought the Vice Commander new clothes. So when they come back, I am sure that Hijikata-san will be back to his normal self."

But Kondou looked perplexed.

"You had to save Toshi?"

"Well yes. It seems he has fully reverted to his child self."

"Hmmm," murmured Kondou, stroking his chin. "That's not good at all."

"No," agreed Susumu. "But I am sure Okita-san will make sure the Fukuchou is turned back to normal."

"Hopefully," said Kondou, looking very weary as another unwelcome image flashed through his mind.

o-o-o-o

Tetsu sighed irritably as he kicked out the limp bodies of the Comedian trio. They were taking up way too much space in the kitchens, just lying there, while _he _had to slave away making food for all of them!

He temporarily turned away from his cabbage chopping to wave his knife in their unconscious faces. "You should be doing something useful you guys, not sleeping!"

But there was no reply, except for a muffled snore from Sano.

Tetsu growled as he wiped the sweat from his brow, and returned to his cutting. He wanted very much to pour ice cold water down their necks, but knew he couldn't afford to get into any more trouble. He had more important things to do, like plot his revenge on Susumu.

"But instead," he said through gritted teeth as he hacked rather violently at one cabbage. "I have to make food for the bastard!"

Tetsu froze the moment the words left his mouth.

He gasped.

Then he slammed the knife down on the table.

"That's it!" he exclaimed gleefully. "That's it, I can put the candy in his food! I'll ground it up into pieces so tiny, he won't even notice!"

Chortling madly, the redhead grabbed at a bowl.

o-o-o-o

Yamanami looked decisively grumpy as he wandered through a street of kimono shops. He wanted to buy Akesato a worthy gift for her birthday, but he just couldn't afford kimono. And didn't she have enough of those? But then, what else could he get her? He sighed as he looked dejectedly this way and that. Maybe he should try perfume...Brightening a little, he approached a fragrance shop right next to a male clothing store.

That looks perfect!

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he quickened his pace.

But just as he got the fusama screen, the twinkling of chimes made him turn his head, in time to see a young man in a light blue yukata holding the hand of a very rich looking child as they stepped out from the clothing store. Yamanami's mouth fell open. That was Souji!

He was patting the little boy on the head as he stopped and squinted at the road, one arm shielding his face from the sun.

Souji abruptly turned around when he heard someone clearing his throat in his ear. "Yamanami-san!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here!"

Yamanami looked confused as he stared at the cute little boy holding his hand. "I might ask you the same question..."

"Hi," said Toshi, wondering if this was Soujiro's friend, and if he might be buying things for him as well.

"Um, yes, hello," replied Yamanami. He bent down in front of him, studying the child's face. "Have we met before? You look...rather familiar..." He smiled. "And you're so adorable!" Toshi simply stared back at him with big eyes. Hijikata groaned in the back of his mind. _Of all the people to run into, it just has to be Sannan..._

Yamanami looked back up at Souji, who seemed to have found his comment amusing.

"Who is this child?" He glanced at the kimono shop they came from, then back at the boy, studying his very new looking clothes. Yamanami put a hand to his head. "Souji..." he started slowly. "Did you just buy him clothes? With Shinsengumi money?"

"Wellll..."

The Vice Commander suddenly felt really bad tempered. Here he was, unable to buy Akesato a kimono because of their tight budget, and Souji was buying random children clothing? "I really think you've taken it too far this time. You better return that clothing at once, or you will find yourself in serious trouble."

Souji pouted. "Oh will I?"

"Yes. I know Hijikata puts up with your childish antics better than the rest of us, but if he finds out about this..."

Souji couldn't resist. "What if he already has?"

Yamanami frowned. "What?"

Souji giggled. He patted the boy's head. 'Look at him. Don't you think he...looks like someone we both know?"

Yamanami stared at the kid again. Then his eyes widened---to the point where they looked like his eyeballs were going to pop out.

"Are you saying that's---"

"Yep!" interrupted Souji cheerfully. "That's why I bought him the clothes! Hijikata-san showed _no_ objection at all!"

_BECAUSE I CAN'T!_ raged the mental prisoner in little Toshi.

Yamanami steadied himself against the screen of the shop, feeling as though he might pass out from the force of the astonishing news.

"I would have never thought..." he murmured in disbelief, looking at Toshi with suddenly pitying eyes. "The poor child!"

"Err..?"

Yamanami bent down in front of the confused looking Toshi.

"You poor little pup," said the Vice commander in a very sympathetic voice. "It must be very hard, having Toshizo as a father!"

Souji face faulted.

Toshi scrunched up his face. '_Nooo_, _my _name is To--"

"---I wonder who your mother is," Yamanami continued ina suddenly dreamy tone. "My my, won't I have something to talk about with that rascal tonight..."

He looked very pleased. Almost gleeful. Souji sweat dropped. "Um...Sannan...I think you've got the wrong---"

Hijikata was swelling with enormous anger in the back of his mind. Toshi felt the vibrations, and touched his head uncertainly.

"What an unfortunate woman..." Yamanami went on, completely unaware of Souji's expression. "I wonder if he even supports her.."

Souji noticed Toshi's trembling with alarm. "Yamanami-san..." he squeaked, eyes widening as he saw the little fists tighten.

"Probably not, knowing him. Still, it's amazing to see that you're still alive..." He eyed the child again. "I wonder who pays for your food? Your mother must have considerable income...she's not a courtesan then..." Yamanami couldn't help it. He was particularly mad at Hijikata these days, and it felt good to vent.

"Whoever she is, she must have been drunk. No one in their right mind would want Toshizo when they're sound of mind..."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Souji gasped.

Yamanami yelped, falling backwards as he scrambled to get away from the redfaced kid, who had violently swung his fists at him. "My goodness!" he exclaimed, pushing his glasses back up his nose and peering out from behind Souji. "I can see that you take after him!"

Having recovered from his shock, Souji clapped his hands together. "Hijikata-san, you're back!"

Yamanami blinked.


	10. Vengeful Toshi, Scheming Tetsu

Disclaimer: Peacemaker Kurogane belongs to the lovely Nanae and not me

**Chapter Ten: Vengeful Toshi, Scheming Tetsu**

After placing an unconscious Yamanami in the care of a very bewildered perfume lady, Souji and Hijikata resumed their walking, with the former giving the latter occasional sideways glances. Souji was pretty sure Hijikata was still mad over Yamanami's comments, if his stomping was any indication.

The two of them had a long history of quarrelling and disagreement, whether it was over Hijikata's actions, Souji's having picked up a sword, Tetsu being the next Souji, and Yamanami's own role in the Shinsengumi since Serizawa's assassination. Souji didn't think of it as eavesdropping really. More like assessing their tensions for the cause of the better good, or so he called it. By knowing exactly what they were arguing over, he could find some resolution. And bring them back together, and make everything happy again.

For warriors fighting under the same banner, internal rifts were a weakness.

"Hijikata-san..." Souji finally began, finding it surprising that the Fukuchou was striding along with such force when it was _him _who was showing the way, "Yamanami-san was only teasing, you know."

No reply.

Souji's hand however, felt like it was being crushed. He winced. Hijikata had certainly been a strong five year old.

"Even the most well meaning people can be careless with their words," he added helpfully, hoping some of the pressure would ease off, his fingers were beginning to go numb.

"I know."

"That's good." Souji smiled, looking down and patting Hijikata on the back. "No grudges and all that!"

Hijikata simply looked straight ahead, eyes focused on a singular goal: finding the abominable bastard who brainwashed his Captain into poisoning him, and making him die a slow and painful death.

"Hmm."

"Hijikata-san, could you please stop holding my hand so hard?" Souji continued cheerfully, a tone he was rather far from feeling. It wasn't very nice of Hijikata to take out his anger on his poor hand, Souji felt, especially as that hand was doing a whole lot of good for the Shinsengumi, such as gripping the sword that slew most of the Choshu rebels.

"Oh."

Without sounding all that concerned, which was mostly due to the fact that he was still contemplating what sort of slow and painful death to choose (something he was talented at, as Furataka's torture would later prove) Hijikata released his small hand from Souji's. "There."

"No no, that doesn't mean you can just let go!" Souji scolded, grabbing his hand back. "Last time I checked, Kyoto was still dangerous."

"Whatever."

Souji sighed.

He really wanted to start singing a children's song, to cheer up the child beside him, but it wouldn't work because Hijikata had control of his mind again. A part of him suggested he should sing the song anyway, but the wisdom that comes with experience told him otherwise. "You're still mad at him, aren't you?"

"I'm just pissed off because he fainted," Hijikata replied nonchalently. "He blacked out before I could make him."

"Well, you _did _make him black out."

"That's not what I meant."

So he still feels like throwing punches, thought Souji in exasperation. Guess you can't take the punk out of the punk...

After a while, when the silence wasn't tolerable anymore, he made another stab at conversation.

"Lovely weather, don't you think? I knew today would be a fine---"

"Shut up Souji."

Silence again.

Souji fidgeted. "You know what," he said a little hesitantly, one hand fingering the hilt of his sword, "I kind of miss Toshi. Can't you change into him again?"

"Damn it," came the annoyed reply, Hijikata's teeth clenched as he marched along, glaring at all the ladies who dared smile at him, "I _am_ Toshi."

"Nooo, you're Hijikata-san." answered Souji childishly. "I want Toshi-chan. Why is he gone?"

Hijikata sighed. "I don't know why the brat is gone. Maybe it means I'm turning back into myself...which is a good thing." They rounded a corner, taking care not to bump into a old woman with far too many packages. Souji didn't reply, just walked along, letting go of Hijikata's hand now, looking dejected.

The Vice Commander cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at him. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course!" came the bright answer, but Hijikata could tell it was false. "The answer's no, eh? I would say I feel hurt if I cared enough. Fortunately, I don't."

It was true, all he really cared about right now was thinking of all the different slow and painful deaths he could get Souji to dish out, using only a sword. Yamanami's annoying voice rang out in his head, muttering choice words like 'brainwashing' and 'taking advantage of' and 'demon's child'. He ignored it.

Souji looked glumly at the floor as he walked along. "There's the candy shop," he muttered as he came to a stop, pointing in front of him without looking up.

"Good," replied Hijikata with a positively evil look on his cherubic face. "Now I will make that bastard pay!"

"You mean _I_ will," huffed Souji. "Considering how you still look."

Hijikata didn't respond, just strolled through the open shoji with Souji following reluctantly, then suddenly, stopped short. He hadn't been prepared for the sight in front of him. There was just...so much candy, such an amazing assortment of colours and smells that Hijikata felt his breath catch, and something tingle inside.

_It smells so delicious_, a voice in his head was saying. _In fact, don't you just feel like grabbing them all at once and shoving them down your throat? Don't you just feel like jumping and down and asking Soujirou to buy all of them for you or you'll start crying and refuse to leave the shop? _

Horrified, Hijikata pushed the thoughts away, and focused with all his might on the matter at hand. There was no way he was giving in to the brat again...

His eyes flickered over to the counter, where a fairly old looking man had just come in from the back. Hijikata eyed him. Was this the abominable bastard? He looked...rather _old. _Oh what the heck, that wasn't going to be an issue here. Hijikata's eyes gleamed. It was time for justice...

Souji noticed his expresssion. Then he looked up at the salesman. 'Takeshi-san," he greeted gloomily.

"Ah Soujiro!" replied the man cheerfully. "Nice to see you again!" He didn't even glance at the sword at his side, something that certainly hadn't been there earlier that day.

"And look at this little boy!" Takeshi grinned knowingly. "He's adorable."

"He wants to kill you," Souji pointed out.

"How cute!"

Takeshi beamed, reaching out to pat Hijikata on the head.

o-o-o-o

Tetsu hummed to himself as he prepared Susumu's dish. He was really getting into it now, starting to move around in rhythm to his song, he was even wearing Ayu's frilly pink apron. He had never worked so hard at making food in his life, and in his opinion, it was well worth the effort.

"That no eyebrow freak is going to get it now!" the redhead uttered gleefully as he finished sprinkling the ground up candy into the ninja's soup.

"La lala...La lala!"

He tossed in some radishes, then carefully balancing it on a tray, carried it over to the opposite table top, where it would be nice and safe until he finished making dinner for the others. A_nd Tatsu thinks I'm being punished, _Tetsu thought with a smirk.

How easily he had fooled him! Yes Tetsunosuke Ichimura was a genius, a force not to be reckoned with. Susumu was going to understand this the hard way.

"La lala...La lala!"

"Urghhhhh..."

Groggily, Sanosuke woke up, then almost immediately winced. The sunlight streaming in through the window was unbearable on his face. He moaned pitifully, holding his head. Tetsu turned in surprise. He had forgotten those three were still in the kitchens!

Then he looked at himself, holding a large spoon in one hand, and wearing a pink apron. Mortified, he dropped the spoon and started ripping off the apron.

"Get off me, Sano you giant troll!"

"Shinpachi?"

Sanosuke quickly moved as Shinpachi sat up, scowling.

Todou was still fast asleep. _I prefer him this way_, thought Shinpachi, massaging his temples. _What the hell is going on anyway_? What was he doing lying on the floor? In the kitchens no less? Then he noticed all the empty sake bottles.

"That's right," he mumbled, a little sheepishly. "Ayu said we were taking care of the kitchens..."

"They look so sad when they're empty," mourned Sano, as he began huggng a few of the bottles close to his chest.

Shinpachi shook his head. "I don't have the patience for this," he muttered, glaring at his brawny friend. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ended up passed out. It was your fault for suggesting that I was a pansy and you could hold your liquor better than me."

"Poor empty little bottles..." Sano sang, completely tone deaf.

_Looks like we were both wrong_.

Then standing up, surprise registered on his face. "Puppy kun!" he exclaimed with a grin, despite his headache. "What on earth you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" replied Tetsu, spraying vegetables into his face as he chopped them. He didn't care if he was going to be teased---at least the apron was gone, and he looked somewhat manly with the knife in his hands.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood," said Sano, still rocking the sake bottles in his arms. "So how come you're being punished?"

"And tell the truth," added Shinpachi. "I want to be amused."

Tetsu stared at him. Should he tell them?

They would bug him for the rest of the day if they didn't find out, and he had important things to do...Tetsu sighed. It was better if he got it over and done with. They would find out sooner or later anyway.

He shrugged. "You won't believe me, but..."


	11. Candy Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemaker Kurogane. Blip.

**Chapter Eleven: Candy Man**

"Oh no!" cried Souji in horror as Hijikata snarled and bit down on the old man's hand.

"Takeshi-san!" He dashed forward and grabbed Hijikata by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "Let go, you naughty boy! Let GO!" But whatever way he twisted, however hard he pulled, it was to no avail.

"Oh dear," said Takeshi regretfully as he stared down at the child attacking his hand. " I didn't know you would take it so badly. Truly a difficult case indeed!"

"Hijikata-san, stop! Let go of his hand!"

Souji was now pulling the little Hijikata by the legs, but the Fukuchou had such a fierce grip on the man's hand, Souji feared the whole arm would come off--old and frail as Takeshi was. The Captain found himself filled with remorse over bringing Hijikata here. Within one day of Souji discovering the place, he had already destroyed everything. It was all his fault!

Tears sprung to his eyes. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!"

He flung himself at the man's feet, pressing his forehead to the floor. "Please forgive him!" Souji wailed. "He's gone insane, there's nothing I can do!" He banged a fist on the floor and howled, "I should have never stepped foot inside your shop! All because of my own selfishness, you're going to die, and none of the kids will be able to have your candy!" Tears trickled down his cheeks. It was a thought that was really upsetting to him, after all.

Then the logical part of his brain overrode the emotional part, and pointed out something very obvious---Takeshi-san was not screaming in pain, blood was not going everywhere---and feeling a little foolish and very curious, Souji sat up, wiping his eyes.

"Takeshi-san, are you..." He trailed off. And stared.

Hijikata was chewing on a hand that was no longer attached to an arm.

The Fukuchou must have just realised that himself, for his eyes widened in unmistakable horror, and shrieking, he dropped the hand and scrambled away from the old man. Takeshi was simply staring at the hand with a look of amusement. A hand which was not bleeding at all. Souji's throat went dry. Hijikata hid behind his legs.

"Kami..." Souji finally croaked, raising a trembling hand to his heart. "What..._are_ you?"

Takeshi smiled as he picked up the hand, fitted it against his arm, and with a cluck of his tongue it attached itself again.

Souji and Hijikata gasped.

"Why Soujirou, that's a silly question," answered Takeshi cheerfully, rotating his wrist. "You just addressed me by my true form didn't you? You know perfectly well what I am!"

It dawned on Hijikata first.

"You...you're...you...kaaa..?" he managed in a strangled voice.

Takeshi grinned. "That's right, son."

"Hijikata-san!" choked Souji, a hand still pressed against his chest, for fear of his heart leaping right out. "You..you tried to kill a Kami!" He moaned, feeling ill. "A Kami, for Kami's sake!"

"I think we've established that already," Hijikata answered through gritted teeth.

o-o-o-o

"Har Har Har!" roared Sano, slapping Tetsu on the back, so hard the small redhead nearly fell over. As soon as Tetsu was halfway through his story, Sano had forgotten all about his headache, and all about the sad little bottles which were now lying broken on the floor. All he could think about was ---

1. Souji and Tetsu conspired to kill Hijikata.

2 Hijikata turned into a kid.

Sure, there wasn't much correlation between the two, but it sure as hell was funny.

"Knock it off!" yelled Tetsu as Sano clapped his hands on his small shoulders, and started to shake him. There were tears running down his badly shaven cheeks. "What a joke! Souji turning the Fukuchou into a child! Man, wouldn't that be something to see!"

"Yeah," said Shinpachi with a sadistic grin. "I'd pay to see that. Heck, I'd even pay Souji for _doing _it!"

"And me," piped in Tetsu. "I planned it too!"

"Or kill," added Sano, moving away from the redhead now that the kid had grabbed a knife from the table, and was holding it in the general direction of his belly. "Shinpachi, I'd definitely kill for that!" He enthusiastically slammed a fist into the palm of his other hand to illustrate his point.

"You do kill, Sano," muttered Shinpachi as he poked at Todou. "You kill for a living. Remember?"

"Yeah," admitted Sanosuke, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you, like dead?" Shinpachi grumbled as he continued to poke the oblivious Heisuke.

"Here, let me help," suggested Sano, delivering an enthusiastic kick to Heisuke's legs.

"Leave me alone, evil sugar bunny! I swear I didn't steal your babies!" cried the youngest Joker, curling up into a ball. His friends burst out laughing.

"Evil sugar bunny eh?" Sano chortled. "Bwahaha, Heisuke, you pansy!"

Shinpachi gave Tetsu a wide smile. "Well, indeed that was an amusing story, Puppy kun. But tell us the _truth _now. What_ really_ happened back there? Ayu didn't explain..."

Tetsu's fiery eyes narrowed. "Everything I said is true. I don't care if you believe it or not. But get out of here because I have work to do!"

"Sheesh," huffed Sano, as they left, dragging Heisuke. "Five minutes in the kitchens, and already you've turned into a hysterical girl."

o-o-o-o

"Don't look so alarmed," said Takeshi in a soothing voice, holding his hands out in a pacifying manner. "I'm not the vengeful sort you know." He slowly took a step forward, making himself seem as harmless and frail as possible, so as to not frighten the humans to death. One was already pale, and yet the other had a fresh expression on his face.

Bravery. Takeshi grinned broadly. The little one really was so cute.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't fool me," he spat. "If you weren't the vengeful sort, you wouldn't have turned me into this."

Takeshi looked astonished. "How could I seek revenge turning you into a child? And heavens, why would I seek revenge in the first place?"

"Because...because I'm a bad person," said Hijikata lamely, wondering if that was genuine surprise on Takeshi's face. Or maybe this was part of the punishment process, getting him to admit what he's done. "I'm responsible for all sorts of bloodshed."

"No you're not!" exclaimed Souji, suddenly. He dropped down to his knees and enveloped the little Hijikata in a tight hug. "You're a good person!...At heart, you know."

"Shut up Souji," said Hijikata, shoving him away, before turning back to Takeshi. "Well old man, you've had your revenge. You've turned me into a brat. Now I bet you're going to give me a grand speech about how I'll be forced to think about my actions for the rest of my life. Well you can save it." His jaw was set, his eyes were defiant.

"Whatever. I accept my punishment. But you have to let _him_ go." He jerked a thumb behind him.

"What?" said Souji, looking just as surprised as Takeshi.

"I know he's murdered people as well, possibly more than me, but that's all my fault. I'm basically responsible for him turning out that way. So let him go." His voice was without emotion, but Souji knew better than that.

"You're wrong Hijikata-san," he said quietly. He rose, hand gently touching the hilt of his sword. "I don't regret the choice I made. There's no reason for you to take the blame for me. I willingly joined the Shinsengumi." He removed the sword from his obi and placed it down on the floor. Then calmly, he kneeled.

"I will face my punishment too."

o-o-o-o

"Uuurhhhh..." Yamanami moaned as his eyes opened. His hand instantly went to the throbbing lump at the back of his head. It hurt like hell, but it didn't seem serious.

Staring at the white blur in front of him, his first thought was that he'd finally gone blind. Then he realised he didn't have his glasses on. They must have fallen when he did...Reacing out with a hand, he fumbled around his bedside when someone pressed them into his hand. "Oh thank you," he murmured gratefully, putting them on.

Yamanami found himself looking at a plump middleaged lady. "You're finally up." she remarked, pressing a lid against a pink bottle.

"Um excuse me," Yamanami said, looking confused as he stared at the shelves around him holding similar bottles. "Where am I?"

The lady looked amused. She put the bottle down on a table. "You're in the back of my perfume shop. Your two friends dropped you into my care." She laughed, dark eyes twinkling. "And I mean that literally."

"Oh I see," said Yamanami, feeling foolish. He didn't see at all. What friends? Dropped?

The lady sighed. "You were unconscious, sweetie."

"Oh..." And suddenly,with a painful jolt, Yamanami remembered.

The child that looked so much like Hijikata...the one who Souji had addressed as Hijikata-san...

He remembered laughing when Souji insisted that the child was in fact Hijikata, and then feeling the world tilt up at him when Hijikata proved it by reminding him of what they had been talking about two nights ago.

"This is awful," Yamanami thought miserably, massaging his pounding head. "The world has finally gone crazy..."

---Then it was coming to an end. The thought was almost pleasant. Akesato's face floated into his mind, and his worries faded. If the world was coming to an end, he knew no other person he'd rather spend it with.

"Excuse me," he said, turning to the lady who was now offering him a cup of water. "But do you have any lavender perfume?"

o-o-o-o

"You shouldn't say such things," began Takeshi, scratching his head wearily.

Things were really not turning out as he had planned. The humans were getting confused, in fact, even demon like. Which wouldn't have helped them any if he had been capable of punishment. "If you'd just listen, I could explain to you---"

"Souji, stop wasting time and get the hell out of here." Hijikata turned around and glared. "Do you want both of us to die? No. Only one of us will be be sacrificed, and it will be _me_."

"I don't think so," Souji calmly answered as he rose. "I'll knock you out and throw you outside if I have too, Hijikata-san."

"Boys," Takeshi tried again. "Boys will you just--"

"So you'll take advantage, will you," said Hijikata, eyes burning. "That isn't a fair fight at all! Where's your honor?"

"I wasn't aware that I had any," replied Souji with narrowed eyes. "Since you seem to be deciding all my actions for me."

"I'm trying to save your life, you idiot!" shouted Hijikata.

"Your life has just as much worth as mine!" Souji shouted back.

"BOYS!" shouted Takeshi.

"What?" they snapped in unison, swivelling their heads around to glare at the old man.

"Come to your senses," he replied firmly, fixing them with a stern look of his own. "You're in the presence of the elderly."

"Oh," said Souji, his eyes going back to normal as he looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Takeshi-san."

"I don't apologise for anything," said Hijikata coolly. "Just hurry up and decide the sacrifice. And since Souji is so determined to get killed, I suggest you pick _him." _

Souji sighed.

"Look, there's really no need for sacrifices," Takeshi said hurriedly. "Toshizo, you have it all wrong. I'm not an important Kami. So I couldn't punish you."

Hijikata rubbed his head in exasperation. "Then what the hell kind of Kami are you?"

"Well, you see, I"m the Candy Kami."

Hijikata stared at him.

Takeshi beamed, mistaking his expression for wonder. "Although here on earth," he continued with a flourish, "I'm just the Candy Man." He bowed.

"There's a Kami for candy?" whispered Souji in awe. He dropped back to his knees, as if in a trance. Pressing his forehead to the floor, he whispered, "I'm so honoured to be in your presence, great one!"

"Damn this all," muttered Hijikata.

He pointed a chubby finger at Takeshi, who was blushing as Souji kissed his hand. "So Candy Kami. Or Man. Whatever. Why the hell did you brainwash my captain?"

"Brainwash?" Takeshi looked puzzled. "I didn't brainwash him. He was just complaining about you. Saying his elder brother was mean and uptight, and didn't enjoy candy."

"Elder brother?" repeated Hijikata, frown deepening. "He told you I was his _elder brother_?"

"You aren't?" asked Takeshi innocently.

Hijikata glowered at Souji who just smiled sheepishly. "Takeshi. Do you know who the Shinsengumi are?"

"Why yes, I've heard of them."

"I'm the Vice _Commander _of the Shinsengumi. And this here," Hijikata glared daggers at Souji. "Is my miserable excuse for a First Unit Captain."

"Hey!" said Souji, indignant. "After the clothes I bought you and everything!"

"Well how 'bout that! Soujiro, a Shinsengumi member!" Takeshi whistled. "I never would have thought."

Hijikata was getting madder by the moment. "So. He tells you I don't like candy, and _you_ turn me into a child?"

"Well yes," answered Takeshi apologetically. "But you're not the only one. I happened to turn a lot of people into children this morning."

"How charming," said Hijikata through gritted teeth.

"One of the fellows, well he was a samurai like you..." Takeshi rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "A pyromaniac chap named Yoshida..."

Hijikata and Souji simultaneously gasped. _Pyromaniac? Yoshida?_

"His page was looking rather dejected about his Master forbidding him to indulge in sweets, so I decided to bring out his inner child."

"And this Yoshida..." Hijikata stepped closer towards him. Takeshi blinked. The child was looking at him hungrily. He rubbed his hand uncomfortably.

"...do you know where he's staying?"

"I won't reveal anything to you. This is a war between humans. The gods are not concerned and that includes me."

Hijikata looked desperate. "But-----"

"It's final," interrupted Takeshi, giving him a stern look.

Hijikata slumped to the floor.

"There, there," said Souji soothingly, coming over and patting him on the back. "It doesn't matter, we'll find them ourselves..."

He peered closer at the Fukuchou, feeling that something was not quite right---and then his eyes widened, and he pulled his hand back, as though he'd been stung. "It..it can't be!" Souji exclaimed, moving back. But it was... it had to be. All the proof was there.

Hijikata's face was scrunched up, and rapidly turning red. His shoulders were shaking. Tears were beginning to drip from his eyes.

"He's going to cry," whispered Souji in amazement, only seconds before the Fukuchou started his wailing.


	12. Not Goodbye

Disclaimer: Peacemaker belongs to Nanae Chrono. And not a blip like me.

A/N: Thanks to all my great readers/reviewers! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry it took me so long to update... I've been at war with my professors--they're drowning me with essays...Gah! (is pulled under by a wave of papers)

Chapter Twelve: Not Goodbye

Tears fell freely down Hijikata's round cheeks as he howled, and Souji watched in bewilderment as they plopped to the floor. Though it was really the feared demon of the Shinsengumi in a five year old body, he just looked like a child who desperately needed a hug.

Souji fought the urge remarkably well, reminding himself of Hijikata's distressed emotional state and history of homicidal tendencies. He gave him a sympathetic look though, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Hijikata-san, you still have me!"

This was probably not the consolation Hijikata wanted because his comment went ignored. Instead, the Fukuchou went quiet for a moment, and reached up with a hand to wipe away his tears, but when he glanced at his chubby fingers, his howling intensified. "I'm in the body of a brat," he wept to himself, "and there's a candy god standing in front of me disguised as an old man with rubber hands," His sobs grew louder, "who's killed the real Souji!"

And he started bawling again.

"Now now," said Souji soothingly. "You're being awfully melodramatic Hijikata-san. If you would just take a moment to compose yourself, we could--"

"Don't talk to me!" Hijikata bellowed, loud enough that Takeshi winced. "I don't want to hear so much as a sound from _you_!"

"You're being unreasonable so there's no point in me trying to help," said Souji miserably, moving closer towards the Kami, who sympathetically patted him on the back.

"Just leave it up to me," the old man whispered, and winked.

Souji stared at him dolefully. The last time Takeshi had said something along those lines, he'd given him the infamous piece of candy. Yes, Souji respected, admired, and even loved him, since he _was_ the Candy Kami, but he definitely didn't trust him.

"Thanks," he whispered back. "But I'd prefer it if you don't, um, try anything else...you know..."

Before Takeshi could answer, Hijikata suddenly jumped to his feet. Watching the two whisper, he was quite convinced that the Candy man was once again, attempting to brainwash his captain. Oh the indignantion, the fury, that surged through the pint sized vice commander at that very moment!

"Grrrr..." His maddened red eyes turned into slits as they focused on Takeshi. "You!" he shrieked, tugging at his bangs. "You're the cause of all this! And I can't..." His shoulders heaved, he seemed stricken by a very painful realisation. "And I can't _kill_ you!"

"That's true," admitted Takeshi, stroking his chin. "But you know," and he looked at him kindly, "I'm glad you're letting go of all these pent up emotions. Holding it inside isn't healthy at all. In fact, you've been doing a lot of that lately. But now it's not so easy is it?" He chuckled. "Small children can't hold anything inside. If they need to laugh, they laugh. If they need to cry, they cry. If they need to rage, they rage. Without any reservations. That is the ultimate joy of youth, I say. Bottling it all inside will just make you feel very miserable."

He smiled, and winked. "Isn't that right, Toshi-chan?"

Hijikata's eyes bulged.

o-o-o-o

"And then..." Yamanami laughed hysterically. "And _then_ I realised the child was Hijikata!"

He downed another cup of sake. "It's all so funny," he murmured, eyes suddenly filled with tears. "The world's finally coming to an end, my dear!" He rested his head against Akesato's silk clad shoulder, and blubbered uncontrollably. "It's just so sudden!"

She laughed uncomfortably. So this morning hadn't been a trick of the light. As she gazed out her window, she had seen Suzu stroll pass with what she had thought looked like a miniture Yoshida. Long hair swept over one side of the face, a black yukata, even a little sword by his side. She had laughed uncontrollably at the time, wondering if Suzu really was mentally unstable, dressing up a random child as his beloved Master.

But now her lover was going on about a Shinsengumi commander being turned into a child? She remembered the scowl on the little Yoshida's face, and the way Suzu's eyes were darting around uncomfortably as they hurried along...

The world worked in strange ways, and the gods were crazy, she had known that from a young age, but there was nothing you could do except just go on with life.

"That isn't any way to speak," she scolded Yamanami lightly. "It's quite obvious that you had a nightmare, my love. It certainly doesn't mean the world is coming to an end."

"But it wouldn't be so bad," he said drowsily. "We could stay like this until it happened you know. I don't even have to leave. I always wanted to die with you."

"Yamanami-han..." Akesato felt the same shiver she always felt whenever he mentioned death. During these troubled times, when death was always there, staring at her, smiling at her, with every day that passed, she certainly didn't want to hear it from him. Death smiled at them all...didn't someone once say that? All you could do was smile back.

"You just had a nightmare," she repeated more firmly. "That's all it was."

Yamanami giggled. "Shouldn't one have nightmares at night, dear? Seems rather odd to have one during the day."

She sighed inwardly. No matter how drunk he was, he was never drunk enough. He always managed to retain some sort of intelligence, which Akesato thought was quite remarkable. "Actually, it makes perfect sense," she replied soothingly. "The woman said you bumped your head. Obviously, you fell unconscious near the shop, and dreamt the whole thing up. It makes _perfect _sense."

Yamanami lifted his head from her shoulder, and looked at her hopefully. "If you put it that way...it does...doesn't it?"

"Yes.." Akesato smiled, trying to be patient. "Perfect sense, love."

A relieved smile spread over Yamanami's face. "Thank heavens," he breathed. "I wasn't all that comfortable with the notion of the world ending, really." He paused, then truthfully added, "But I did want to spend it with you."

Akesato smiled again, seductively this time.

"I believe you," she whispered in his ear. "Now why don't we forget this silly hallucination, and go back to me thanking you for your lovely present?"

o-o-o-o

Hijikata roared as he attacked Takeshi's shelves, hurling bottles and trays in all possible directions. He flung them, broke them and smashed them, grinding the sweets beneath his feet with a triumphant half crazed look on his face.

"Take this!" he hollered, gleefully sending another tray crashing. "You wrinkled up bastard!"

Souji watched in shock as the fine candies went skittering across the floor in front of him. He was unable to speak, so stricken that this was happening in front of the Kami. Unable to move, he could not approach the crazy ball of vengeance that had once been Hijikata-san to try and stop him. Souji vigorously shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze, and stole a fearful glance at Takeshi. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise.

The Kami was watching the destruction of his shop with a relaxed smile on his face.

"Takeshi-sama.." Souji whispered, nervously playing with his sleeves, "...maybe I should knock him out...he..he's ruining everything!"

His vision blurred, the delicious sweets were being destroyed! But he couldn't intervene, there was no possible way he could approach Hijikata in the mentally unbalanced state he was in now. Having come to the horrifying conclusion that he could not murder Takeshi, Hijikata was trying to murder his shop.

Takeshi placed a hand on Souji's shoulder. "It's almost over," he said, folding his arms and nodding. "Soon, he'll be a man again."

Souji looked incredulous. "You mean.. you're going to change him back?" he asked in disbelief. Hijikatawas basically destroyingeverything he made--and Takeshi was going to reward him for it? He wondered if maybe the Kami was a tiny bit insane.

Takeshi chuckled. "Not me. I'm not the one changing him back. He's doing it all on his own."

Souji glanced at the little Hijikata again, watched as he stomped on the candies, watched as he kicked at the shelves. "I'm afraid I don't understand," he uttered at last, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. "All he's doing is throwing a tantrum. It would be like you're rewarding him for doing the wrong thing."

Takeshi laughed heartily at Souji's earnest words. "That's right, I forgot to tell you how the magic is reversed. No wonder you're confused. " He scratched his head, eyes twinkling. "We did get sidetracked didn't we...I remember explaining it to your little friend though. The redhead. I thought he would tell you."

He laughed internally and thought to himself, _He probably got sidetracked too..._

"Tetsu-kun?" asked Souji in surprise. "You mean he came back here?"

"Indeed, he did. He was very interested in the rainbow candy I gave you. He seemed to think it was for your own personal vengeance, but I told him it was for enlightenment. I told him that your friend here had to realise the joys of youth before he could ever change back." He paused. "Do you understand, Soujirou?"

Souji's brow furrowed. _The joys of youth?_ Where had he heard that before?

Then it dawned on him. What Takeshi had been saying earlier, before Hijikata blew up.

"Small children can't hold anything inside. If they need to laugh, they laugh. If they need to cry, they cry. If they need to rage, they rage. Without any reservations. That is the ultimate joy of youth..."

The Kami saw the expression that came over Souji's face and smiled. "That's right. Your friend has laughed like a child. Your friend has cried like a child. Your friend is now raging like a child. It's as simple as that. His inner child is satisfied, and he can go back to being a man."

Instead of feeling relief, like he expected he would once Hijikata was changed back, Souji felt a pang. Toshi-chan was gone, had been gone since their encounter with Yamanami, but he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. Souji had spent only a short time with the five year old Hijikata, but in that short time, he'd become quite attached to him...

Takeshi noticed his forlorn expression.

"You know son, I think you're too soft for a swordsman," he commented wryly. "..But don't worry yourself, you'll get a chance to say goodbye to the little one."

Souji brightened. "Really?"

The old man nodded as he turned to look at the Fukuchou, who was lying sprawled on the floor now, too exhausted to move. To his left and right, everything was lying in a puddle of rubble and candy. His slow transition back to a man meant he had regained some of his old strength a little too quickly.

He panted as he stared at the Kami with hate-filled eyes.

Takeshi clapped his hands, and Hijikata promptly sat up, as though he were a puppet.When his eyes opened, he looked entirely different. Not like his Fukuchou self, and not like his Fukuchou self in a five year old body. _Just_ the five year old.

Confused, Toshi-chan rubbed his eyes and looked around. Subsequently, he noticed what was lying all over the floor. His eyes widened. "Wow!"

With a squeal of delight, he picked up a sweet and popped it in his mouth.

"Yum!" he declared happily, crawling towards the other squashed, smashed and scattered candies, and eating those too. "Soujirou, look!" the boy said excitedly as he munched. "There's candy on the floor...but it's squashed.."

He seemed puzzled as he tried to peel a stomped sweet off the floor. "...looks like someone did fighting here!"

Souji laughed as he crouched before him and ruffled his hair. _That would be an accurate assumption,_ he thought wryly.

"Here!" Toshi generously offered him some of the crushed sweets he had salvaged. "You can have some!"

"No thanks," said Souji. "I think I've had enough candy for a day! Enough candy for a whole week actually!" He shook his head and laughed some more. He caught Takeshi's eye and they both burst out laughing.

Toshi looked at them with big puzzled eyes, but soon became preoccupied with the rest of the sweet covered floor. Then, when he was satisfied with having tried every sweet in sight, he crawled towards Souji and climbed into his lap.

"You're sad," he said finally, touching Souji's face. "Why?"

"It's because you have to go," Souji replied, feeling a lump in his throat. "Play time is over Toshi-chan."

The boy rubbed his eyes. Souji watched as he yawned. Was it just him or did the child look really sleepy?

"You're weally nice, Soujirou," Toshi said shyly. "I had fun playing with you."

"Me too," said Souji, feeling the lump increase in size.

They were interrupted by the sound of Takeshi loudly blowing his nose. They looked at him in surprise.

"Oh don't mind me," the old man waved his hands, looking tearful. "I always get emotional during these moments." He dabbed at his nose with his handkerchief.

Toshi giggled and Souji whispered to him, "He's a funny old man, isn't he?"

The boy grinned. "Yeah!"

There was a silence in the room then, as Souji looked at Toshi, and Toshi looked at Souji. The grown child and the real child.

Souji looked at him, puzzled, the boy looked as though he was working up the courage to say something. It seemed strange, since five year olds naturally said everything on their mind, as the boy himself had proved earlier in the day.

"You're not my real brother," Toshi said, suddenly. He hesitated, then smiled. "But if I could choose, I'd choose you. You're not just my friend, you're my brother, even if not by blood. And I don't just need you, I love you."

Souji stared at him. Those were mighty big words coming from a five year old. He felt kind of spooked, actually.

Toshi pointed behind him, as if to explain. Souji turned his head, and his eyes widened in surprise. Hijikata was lying there! The real Hijikata! In his normal full grown size. Fast asleep, it seemed. Souji turned back to the little boy.

"Is that what he thinks?" he asked, feeling lighter. "Truly?"

"Yep!" The boy suddenly reached up and hugged him. "Him. Me. It's the same." He thought for a moment, and added, "But don't tell him. He'll explode."

He nodded matter-of-factly.

Souji giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. "I don't know if I'll be able to resist..."

"Time for Toshi-chan to go," interrupted Takeshi, eyes still watery. "Quickly now!"

Reluctantly, Souji released the little boy he had grown so fond of, then watched as he tiptoed over a bottle and stepped towards the sleeping Hijikata.

It was all very odd, looking at these two people who were actually the one person, so different and yet so alike, and thinking about it made his brain hurt, and really it shouldn't _at all _be possible, but Souji found he was glad that it was.

"Bye then," he whispered, giving a little wave. He felt strange as he uttered these words, like he was sad, and yet at the same time, not sad. But the feeling wasn't unbearable, because for some reason, he felt like the little boy wasn't really going to be gone...

Toshi-chan grinned, before jumping up and straight down into Hijikata's chest.

Souji gasped.

He went right through him! In him!

Only his head was poking out. "Not goodbye," the boy laughed. "It's see you later!" He pulled out a hand, waved and disappeared into his adult self.


End file.
